


Stories from the Moon

by VelvetMoona



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Asra lowkey likes them btw, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor canon divergence, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Physical Abuse, au where the apprentice met muriel before the plague, english is my second language btw so bear with me :'v, eventual tragedy, lots of swearing btw, small cameo of Valerius btw, someone save this poor soul pls, the apprentice's backstory basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMoona/pseuds/VelvetMoona
Summary: Basically this is my apprentice's memories before/during the plague, idk one night I started writing this and I decided to post it here _(:3 」∠)_Also important: my apprentice's name is Luna and uses she/they pronouns!Updated tags!
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. The Past

My name is Luna, I'm a magician, singer and owner of a small magic shop in the city of Vesuvia. During the day I manage the shop with my best friend, Asra; and by night I go around the city with my partner Ragde, giving small serenades and concerts.

Today I'm going to the market, normally Asra would go on Tuesdays but I needed to buy some special things~ because it's my second anniversary with Ragde! So I’m going to surprise him with a cake.

As I strolled through the market, a lot of ideas came and went through my head, maybe a simple decoration for the cake? Should I buy him a gift? Does he need a new instrument? I'm so excited I almost forgot the things Asra asked me to buy.

  
“Here you go sweety” The older woman handed me my items carefully and I put them in my bag and gave her some coins.

“Thank you! How it’s the little baby doing?” I asked.

“Oh he is recovering! I knew that potion would help! After all, I used it on my daughter when she became ill at his age” She smiled and grabbed my hand, squeezing it it tightly “Thank you so much for helping her”

“You’re welcome Lupe, anytime you guys need help with magic you can always come to the shop!” I smiled and continued my way.

  
  
After my little adventure I returned to the shop, opening the door slowly and announcing my arrival.  
  


"I'm here!" I said while walking towards the stairs, and a sound of wings flapping quickly approached until a small crow sat on my shoulder. "How are you Bartolomeo? Did you sleep well?" I scratched his head and he nuzzled on my fingers, happy to see me.  
  


Bartolomeo is my familiar, he is very clingy to me, but at the same time he loves sleeping a lot, sometimes even waking up until noon.  
  


"Bwak" He tapped his beak on my cheek.  
  
"Luna? Is that you?" I heard Asra upstairs, maybe cooking something?   
  


As I climbed the stairs I could feel a very familiar and delicious scent…   
  


"Are you making what I think you're making?" I poked my head on the side, trying to catch a glimpse of what was Asra doing.

"What? You mean this potion?" He showed me he was indeed making a potion.

"I thought you were cooking some plantains…" 

"Hm, they do kinda smell similar now that I think about it"  
  


Asra left the small pot and turned around to see me, smiling as our eyes met.  
  


"Did you get the things?" 

"Yep! Here they are" I took them out of my bag carefully, and Bartolomeo jumped on the table and examined the things I bought, tapping them with his beak.

"Perfect, but there's something weird…" Asra scratched his chin as he examined everything.

"...Don't tell me I forgot something"

"I don't remember asking for chocolate, but thanks for caring about me" He said while taking the chocolate and smiling mischievously.

"G-Give it back! It's not for you!" I tried to take it from his hands and he lifted his arm… I hate when he does that.

"C'mon Luna, you can do it! It's not that high up!" He laughed while moving it from hand to hand 

"ASRA GIVE IT BACK!!" I tried jumping but its useless, I'm too short for this.  
  


Asra laughed while watching me struggle and placed the chocolate back at the table.  
  


"Sorry, can't resist teasing you a little" he pinched my cheek and I just pouted, crossing my arms. "Let me guess, its for Ragde?"

"Mhm, Im making him a small basket full of gifts" I answered putting those things in my bag

"Oh? It's his birthday today?" he said as he sat down and started petting Bartolomeo softly on his head.

"Its our anniversary~"

"Really? Wow… are you guys going out today or…?"

"I don't know, last year he kinda forgot about it… but promised me this year would be different" I said smiling while looking to the side, when my eyes met Asra again he had a preoccupied expression on his face. "What?"

"It's just…"

"it's just what?"

"Do you want me to be honest or do you want to keep being friends with me?"

"Just say it"

"Alright" Asra cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eyes "I… don't think he… cares about you the same way as you do for him"  
  


I opened my mouth to reply but Asra kept talking.  
  


"And before you say something, yes I don't trust him, no I don't think he is cheating on you, and yes I never said a word because you were so happy.. And I didn't wanted to be an ass and burst your bubble"  
  


I crossed my arms upset, but he is kinda true… after all… we never see eachother on the day, and we only speak when we go to do our thing… I always thought that because we had some kind of special connection through music, seeing each other during the day wasn't really that necessary…  
  


"Are you mad at me?" Asra lifted my chin, but I avoided his gaze.

"I'm just… thinking…"

"Look, I could be wrong, he seems like a gentleman and an honest guy… but even so, he is kinda suspicious as not wanting to meet you during the day, y'know?"  
  


I nodded slowly and he sighed  
  


"Just… be careful, ok? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Im fine Asra, I may be short but I know how to defend myself"

"Say so the next time you see a cockroach running towards you" He said grinning while trying to lift the mood

I slammed my hands on the table. "THATS DIFFERENT!"   
  


Asra bursted laughing and I couldn't resist doing the same, eventually I started baking the cake and preparing the gifts.

It turned out pretty good actually, I wiped some sweat from my forehead and looked out from the window. The sun had started setting so I had enough time to put on my dress and wait for him to come to the shop. I was so excited my mind even started imagining how he would react to the gifts.

Asra came upstairs and had a look of the cake and the basket, and then he looked at me smiling.  
  


"Looks very nice, I hope he likes it" 

"Me too, the basket was easier but the cake took most of the time." I said brushing my hair, the only thing I hate about my hair is how fast it gets tangled. I swear I just take a breath and suddenly my hair is tangled.

**\--**

I waited around for some time, walking in circles, opening the door of the shop when I heard someone walking outside, looking through the window to see if he was coming soon… but it was useless. I waited around 4 hours until I gave up, laying my head on the table feeling sad...Asra came upstairs again, this time sitting down beside me and patting my back.  
  


"Luna...I don't think he is coming…"

"I know… I shouldn't have had high hopes…”

"Hey, not all is lost" He said standing and grabbing a knife from the kitchenette "At least we will enjoy a delicious cake" He looked at me like asking for permission and I went to get two plates, placing them on the table for us.

"Give me a big one please" I said, sitting down again.

"Sure, do you want from the cherry or blueberry side?"

"Blueberry" Asra started cutting the pieces and Bartolomeo flew from the window, landing on my head, sitting down there.

"Here you go" Asra placed the plate with cake in front of me and grabbed one for him and Faust. "So… What are you going to do now?”

"I guess wait for him and talk properly when we meet…” I brought a spoonful to my mouth and ate it slowly… thinking about the other times he simply disappeared for days and weeks. 

“Are you going to keep singing if he doesn't return?” 

“Maybe… or maybe I won’t…”

“You have a very beautiful voice, I’m honestly very glad you were able to step out of your comfort zone… I still remember the first time I catched you singing” said smiling. “So it would be kinda sad to see you stop doing it…”

Oh.. I remember as well, I was cleaning the shop while singing a small lullaby from my homeland, and when I turned around Asra was watching me the whole time… God I felt so embarrassed…

“I never thought people would like my voice, since it's not that feminine and a little bit deep.”

“Still, you found the type of music your voice sounds wonderful on it” 

“Pretty!” said Faust, lifting her head from the cake and looking at me.

“Also, it’s a pretty good income, it helps buying better ingredients” said Asra winking playfully at me.

We both laughed and kept talking about some memories from the past, how we met on that masquerade, lots of times our potions didn't work… it's kinda nostalgic, to think how 5 years went by so fast… it feels like yesterday when Asra started living with me and I inherited the shop… I still remember how afraid and excited I was the first time I came to Vesuvia, the warm hugs my aunt used to give… 

After some moments, small tears appeared in my eyes, Asra saw them and came near to me, wiping some of them with his thumbs.

“Is everything alright? Did I say something bad?” He asked preoccupied.

“I’m fine, it's just… I was… thinking about aunt Jann…” I said while holding back some tears. 

“Luna…” Asra hugged me and I returned the hug, It’s been some time since she passed away… 

“I miss her…”

“I know… but she is in a better place now, and we both know she is protecting us, especially you.” Asra broke the hug and carefully touched the small glass charm on my necklace.

When aunt Jann fell ill, she asked to be cremated and her remains to be transformed into a small charm in the shape of a seashell… She said it was her way of showing me she would always be with me and protect me… and that I shouldn't contact our family, as they would oppose her desires. Even though the only time they spoke about her was to make fun and/or degrade her.

Ever since that day I always carry this necklace, sometimes I can even feel her hugging me or encouraging me… She was a blessing to this world, she taught me everything I know about magic and life… she was basically the mother I never had.

My parents died in an accident when I was still a toddler, leaving me at the care of my grandma, the matriarch of the family… but she never cared about me, of the nine children she had, she only cared about four of them, my dad was never one of those… and because my uncles and aunts had also numerous children, my grandma could care less about the daughter of her “failed” son (as she would describe my father). The other adults in the family rejected me and taught my cousins to tease and treat me as a servant… except aunt Jann. 

She lived here in Vesuvia with her partner Wendy, and everytime she came to the property was like a dream to me, she would let me sleep with her and protected me from the other people…  
  


But then, one day my grandma prohibited her from returning home, calling her a disgrace and a “ _siuanauali_ ”, threatening to kill her and her partner if they ever came closer again. Before she left she gave me a small letter “I will help you get out of there”... 

Those words gave me so much hope those days… but it wasn’t until I was a teenager that I was able to escape with the help of Wendy. They waited for me on a white horse, just a little far from the entrance of the property. As I made my way “to get water from the river” I managed to get out without getting caught, throwing the vase on the ground and getting on their horse on our way to Vesuvia… on our way to my freedom.

**\--**

“I think we had enough for today,” said Asra while looking at the sky from the window “It's time we both go to sleep” Asra caressed my head and walked towards the small mountain of pillows we have.

“Yeah… I think so…” I let my hair go down and scratched my head as I walked towards Asra, sitting on the pillows and then letting my body go, feeling the pillows embrace me and welcoming me to sleep…

Asra and I are used to sleeping together to this point, it actually feels lonely when he goes on his adventures… but tonight I really don’t wanna be alone, so I hugged him and he ran his fingers through my hair.

“Everything will be fine Luna, don’t worry. I’ll kick his ass next time I see him” I let out a snort. “Oh? You don’t believe me?”

“I do, I just don’t know what to do next time I see him…” I closed my eyes and ket holding onto Asra.

“Try to rest right now, worry about that later, ok?” 

Immediately as he said that I fell asleep, I guess I was either exhausted from all the things I did and felt… or it was Asra’s fingers massaging my scalp that helped me sleep...

_~ T o b e c o n t i n u e d ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Siuanauali" means witch in nahuatl btw]
> 
> Here's a little reference on how Luna looks like!
> 
> https://melomoona.tumblr.com/post/625998192938467328/soo-ive-been-kinda-into-the-arcana-lately-and
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first part ;w; I'll try to update soon and also i'll be uploading some drawings of her story on my tumblr.


	2. The hard truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up from a nightmare and Asra calms them down, as well as their boyfriend returns days later letting her have an opportunity to know what is really happening.
> 
> (Notice: There's semi graphic mentions of body horror in the nightmare)

I can smell… fire, near me. I open my eyes and find myself lying on the ground, I see the fire around me… I quickly get up and try to find an exit. The fire is getting even bigger and I try to concentrate some magic to put it down.

“Luna-!” I hear Astra calling me from somewhere and I run towards that voice, but the wall of fire blocks my exit.

I take a deep breath and run, not caring if I got engulfed in the flames myself, and I run… I run towards that voice in an endless black void, something starts to try to hold me back, making me slower each time.  
I can’t scream, my words die in my mouth as I try so hard to scream for help and he continues to call me, suddenly I can’t move no more, with the little strength I have I try to break myself free, I don’t want to die, please I don’t want to-

“You… were always… a disgrace” A familiar voice whispers behind me as they hold my head with their long and cold hands.

I hear a CRACK inside me and for an instant I feel my neck break, but before I can react I wake up from the dream in a cold sweat, sitting and breathing heavy. The moonlight still coming from the window

“Luna? Are you ok?” Asra wakes up and puts his hands on my shoulders, moving me to face him as I’m still in shock. “Nightmares again??”  
“I.. I’m fine… I…” I nervously touch my neck, inspecting everything.  
“Breathe in, breathe out Luna, everything will be ok, just breathe” I nodded and tried to do so, slowly, then hugging him tightly.  
“I was… in the middle of a fire… and then I- someone grabbed me and- my neck I felt-”   
“Easy, easy there, calm down.” Asra caressed the back of my head carefully. “It was just a dream, you are fine.” 

This hasn’t been the first time I had nightmares… ever since I moved to Vesuvia I’ve had nightmares, sometimes I would dream about having my teeth getting pulled from the back of my mouth, drowning in the ocean… But it’s always me dying in the process. Aunt Jann said I shouldn’t worry about them… but it created a sense of dread in me, like if my time in this world is getting shorter each day, each minute and each second that passes by..  
I thought getting into a relationship would help me get a sense of hope that I’m not going to die soon, but sometimes just thinking that someday I’m going to die makes me shiver and panic…

“Asra… am I going to die…?” My voice broke as I said that, burying my face on his shoulder.  
“Luna… We talked about this…” He placed both hands on my cheeks and lifted my face carefully. “But I’m also here for you, I’ll never let anything or anyone to hurt you again.” He wiped some tears. “Keep breathing and think about… about… about that delicious pumpkin bread! I promise I’ll buy you some tomorrow.”

I nod and stay in his arms for a while, then slowly breaking the hug and wiping my face with my shirt. “I’m sorry… Those dreams just… fuck with my head and-”

“No need to say sorry Luna, it’s not your fault.” He got up and went to the kitchenette, he came back holding a cup with some water and handed it to me. “Here, drink some”

I drank the water and sighed, giving him back the cup.

“Sorry for bothering you this late… you should be sleeping”  
“You should sleep too” He answered, placing the cup away. “Also, it’s not like I’m going to let you go through this alone.” 

Asra has always been a very dear friend to me, even though our relationship didn’t work out, we still have love and care for each other, so much we still live together as friends, hell, I would even dare to say he is more family to me than the bunch of people I grew up with. Sometimes I would wonder if someday we would ever go back to being something... what am I saying? I’m already with someone, I shouldn’t be thinking about this.  
Although… I still wonder if Asra still feels something about me… I’m kinda curious to be honest…  
  
I brushed off that from my mind and went to sleep again, Asra stood by my side for a bit, waiting for me to completely fall asleep.

**\--**  
  
Some days later, Ragde came to the shop and Asra gave him a piece of his mind, it was kinda funny at first but then I had to intervene and make sure both Asra and Faust didn't kill him (And also Tolo trying to peck his eyes). After that, he apologized for not being here on our anniversary, saying he had “things to do” and now had free time. A part of me didn't want to believe him but I did, I still trusted him very dearly.  
He left for the day and said he would come for me at night, as usual. Asra came downstairs, with his arms crossed 

“I seriously cannot believe you accepted his half ass apology”   
“I know, I know. But this is the last chance I’m giving him” I sat and sighed.  
“If I was you, I wouldn’t even let him come here again.” Asra looked through the window, frowning at the mere sight of him in the distance. “You’re just too good for him, too nice.”   
“You think so?”   
“Well for starters it’s kinda ironic how we broke up because of my adventures, and yet you let him disappear for months. Weird, isn’t it?” he leaned on the wall.

I mean… he is right th- wait, is Asra jealous?! 

“Are you jealous of him?” I leaned in, confused for the sudden words.

Asra widened his eyes and blushed when he realized what he just said.

“I- I mean, it feels off. I’m not trying to s-say anything. It just kinda feels like you got enchanted by him or something I don’t know, ok? I don’t trust that guy and he creeps me out.” He finally said and I chuckled a little.  
“Sure Asra.” I got up and tied my hair in a ponytail. “Are you coming to the concert with us?”  
“No, I don’t want to be near that guy ever again. Unless if you let me beat him up”  
“Murder!” Faust screamed from the counter. I couldn't resist letting a snort go for her sudden appearance.  
“Fine, but I thought you wanted to go in case something happened to me” 

Asra smiled and reassured me “Don’t worry, I have my ways.” 

\--

The night came and I went to do the show, this time I’m going to wear my precious white and blue dress, since the skirt is very wide I can also dance perfectly with it. And as expected, many people attended and enjoyed the show… Although I could feel that something was off, as if someone was spying on me, I brushed it off, it was probably Asra hidden somewhere so there’s nothing to worry about.  
After our small concert ended, we were walking down the street, the moon looking right on us as we strolled back to my shop. The silent street contrasting from the rowdy place we were just moments ago. But the feeling of being watched made me turn my head around several times, as if I could catch who or what was following us, but it was useless. I never saw anyone behind us.

“You did wonderful today my dear, I swear there is no better songstress than you” He broke the silence while placing an arm around my shoulders, and giving a small kiss on my forehead, I smiled and turned to give him a small kiss on his cheek.  
“You did a good job too! I thought we would have some troubles with the second act, but you really managed to do it”.  
“I was not going to mess it up this time.”

He smiled and we kept walking, suddenly, I remembered something and stopped walking

“Luna? Is everything alright?” said Ragde turning around to see me.  
“I just remembered something… we need to talk”  
“Sure, what is troubling you my dear?”   
“I need to know.. why we can’t meet during the day, what is that so important that you never speak of it”  
“Well… I have told you I don't want to bore you with all those things.” He tried to keep walking and I grabbed his hand, making him face me again.  
“And I’ve said it’s fine! I want to know more about you, It’s always me talking and I just want to get to know you completely… not in parts.”   
“Luna…” He averted my gaze.  
“I want you to be honest with me Ragde… I’m always honest with you.. why can’t you do the same for me? Am I not trusty enough for you?”  
“Fine…” He sighed “I’ll be more honest with you”   
“You promise?” I said lifting my pinky finger.  
“I promise” He said looking right into my eyes and entwining our fingers. 

He started telling me about how he worked at the Colosseum, how he basically had to clean the bodies and singing with me was his way of clearing his mind and relaxing after doing all of that… and how did not wanted me to know that, as he didn't wanted to expose me to such senseless murdering… I kinda feel bad now for making him tell me… but I still had some questions that needed answers.

“But… why did you disappear for almost a week?”  
“Oh… that…” he blushed a little and searched for something in his pockets, after finding it he placed a small silk pouch in my hands “I went out of the city to find you a gift… I wanted to repay you for all the troubles I’ve caused you…”

I opened the small pouch and inside there was a small but very beautiful brooch, with the shape of the moon and intricate ornaments, he grabbed it carefully and placed it on my hair, as well placing a kiss on my forehead.

“I made sure to put on a protective spell on it, the magician I met during my search said it was the most effective spell they had, and again, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… I wanted it to be a surprise but I didn’t realize it would take me so long to do so” He moved some strands of hair out from my face.

I immediately hugged him as hard as I could, I felt dumb for doubting him… but I (and Asra) was kinda right that he wasnt being completly honest with me, fortunately now I can rest well knowing my insecurities about him were cleared.

"Could you stay for the night?" I asked as we arrived at the shop.  
"I can't, sorry my dear. You know how your “ _Brother_ ” and crow doesn’t like me being there"   
"Fine…" I said pouting a little and crossing my arms.   
"See you later." He kissed my cheek and started to walk away. "Have sweet dreams, my princess" 

I half smiled and went to open the door, but Asra was already opening it for me, letting me enter and closing it carefully after and grabbing my cloak to put it away.

“How was tonight?”  
“It was the best! Making light balls while performing got us the most coins” I said while placing my money pouch on the counter.  
“Nice, and what did _he_ say?” said Asra while crossing his arms, expecting me to spill whatever he may tell me.

I began to tell them everything that happened, how he explained and excused himself, but when I showed them the brooch, they widened his eyes and grabbed it immediately, like searching something on it. 

“Is...everything ok, Asra?” I asked, confused by his reaction. 

He didn’t answer and instead began searching for something in the shop, he went in the back and opened a small chest (That I thought was just decoration), and then came back looking pissed off and mumbling some insults.

“What happened?! What are you searching for??”   
“Before you went to the concert, did he waited for you outside or inside the shop?”  
“He waited here, why?” 

Asra sighed and placed the brooch on the counter, looking at me seriously.

“He stole this brooch.”  
“WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!”  
“I had this exact brooch hidden, it...it was supposed to be your birthday present.” 

I… was left speechless, but how could he steal something that not even I knew about? It doesn't make any sense! Asra was going to see it anyways, so why would he steal it? Why bother doing something that would not work?

“Asra, you are not making any sense, why would he do it? Are you even sure is this one?”  
“I am sure! I hid it in the chest along with other fake stones, and now that I went to find it it's not there!”  
“Maybe you put it in another chest?”   
“Luna, don't try to defend him this time.” He said pointing at me “I KNOW this is that brooch”   
“What if he bought a similar one! The stores always make three or fo-”

Asra interrupted me “This one is unique, I drew the design and commissioned it for you.”

  
“But.. but…”  
“Listen, I know you want him to be a good person so bad, but this is enough bullshit.”  
“Bullshit!” Faust said while poking her head out from Asra’s clothes.  
“He lied to you, again. He took you for a fool” Asra said furious of what happened.

  
My mind was a mess, just some minutes ago I felt relief in finally knowing more about him… but now my mind it's spinning around, tying everything he told me as a lie. “He lied about his work” “He lied about his life” “He lied about the gift”.

_“He lied about his feelings”  
  
_

Tears started to roll down my eyes, Asra quickly embraced me in a hug comforting me as I cried on his chest, I can’t believe it… I want all of this to be a joke or just another stupid nightmare… has he been lying to me this whole time? Do I even know if that's his real name?! I don't even know anymore…  
I reached for my charm and holded it very tightly, shivering from crying…Asra trying his best to calm me down.  
We stood there hugging for some moments and then I moved away slowly, Asra brushing off some tears with his thumbs and Faust bumping her head on my cheek.

“I’m sorry…” said Asra.  
“No… It’s my fault for believing in him…” How could I be so blind?   
“Still… I shouldn’t have reacted that way.. I’m just… preoccupied, I care so much about you I don't want you to get hurt”  
“I should have listened to you…”   
“It’s not your fault Luna, you trusted him and he betrayed that trust…”

I nodded sadly while looking down and wiped another tear.

“What should I do now?”  
“I would say we should go and search for him… but I suppose you don't know where he lives” I nodded and he sighed. “Well… I also think you need to relax and distract yourself fro-”

Suddenly we both heard a knock on the door, we looked at eachother confused and Asra went to open it slowly, then opening it completely and revealing a large and tall figure on the door.

_~ T o b e c o n t i n u e d ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I sure do love making my characters suffer (｡T ω T｡) 
> 
> (Also comments are appreciated ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I would love to read what you guys think of it! )


	3. A day of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel comes to the shop, letting Luna know he was the figure stalking her. And after an awkward meeting Asra decided a picnic on the forest would be a great idea.

“Muriel! I-I wasn’t expecting you here…” The other man raised an eyebrow confused and whispered something to Asra  
“Friend!” Faust climbed Asra and went to snuggle on the tall man. Even her knows him?!

Muriel… I vaguely remember that name… I think Asra mentioned it once… But damn… If I thought Wendy and Ragde were tall, this guy takes the cake.

I turned to wipe my eyes and clear my nose, I don’t want whoever that is to see me this way...  
  


“Yeah… I think you arrived at the right time, c’mon enter.” Asra let the man enter and he stood by the door, ignoring me when I turned to see him and only looking at Asra. “Luna won’t bite you, don’t worry.”   
“Uhm… Asra…can you start by telling me who…?”  
“Right right. Luna, meet Muriel he is uh… a friend.”  
Muriel looked at me and spoke low “Hi” Asra bumped their elbow on his arm and he continued “...Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Muriel” I said half smiling, but still confused on why was he here (and well, I was in the middle of an emotional crisis too) “So… what’s going on? Do you need a potion? a card reading maybe?” 

They both looked at each other and then turned to me. Muriel in specific looking at Asra bewildered, as if they knew something I was not part of.

“...You didn’t tell them, right?” Muriel said, closing his eyes and touching the bridge of his nose. 

What are they hiding?  
  
Asra scratched the back of his head. “I… I didn’t.” Muriel sighed.  
“Tell me what? What’s happening?”   
“I… asked Muriel to watch over you. In case that asshole did anything to you”  
“...So that was your plan?”   
“Basically, yes.” Asra looked at Muriel “He came to tell me what happened… Although you already did.”  
“Guess I should go then.” said Muriel walking to the door to leave  
“Wait!” Asra grabbed his hand and pulled him, you could think a big guy like him wouldn’t move… but he did, kinda as if he really can’t fight Asra. “I still need your help.”  
  
Muriel sighed and nodded “What is it?”  
“Well… basically now that you met Luna, I was thinking about the three of us going to the forest tomorrow” Asra looked at me smiling “What do you think? A nice picnic in the forest to clear your thoughts?”  
“...Why do I need to go, again? You two can go together if you want” Muriel gazed at me for a moment, then turned his eyes somewhere else.  
“Luna will not harm you, Muriel. She is not uncomfortable around you.”

It looks more like _he_ is the one uncomfortable with me and already hates me… I wonder what kind of things Asra has told him about me…

“If he doesn’t want to go it’s fine, Asra. I get it, I’m a stranger to him.” I said rubbing my arm and looking to the side.  
Asra put his hands on his hips, giving Muriel an upset expression. “What?” answered Muriel, not really knowing why they were upset.  
“I would really appreciate if you would come with us Muriel, after all. You are also in this mess with us.”  
“Never asked to be part of it.”  
“Asra, it’s ok if he doesn’t want to go. Maybe he just doesn’t like me and hates for some reason.” I finally said, crossing my arms. “And I don’t blame him.”  
“Luna that’s not-”  
“I said I get it! You don’t need to push him that hard into liking or talking to me.”  
“Listen-  
“Asra for fucks sake, I KNOW when someone it’s not comfortable around me, I grew up having people doing that-!”  
“-LUNA, LET ME EXPLAIN DAMMIT!!” Asra yelled, surprising me and shutting my mouth off. “Muriel it's not like that!”

I looked up to see Muriel surprised too at what I said… Did I mess up…?

“I.. uhm… Thats- That’s not… true. I mean, I don’t know you and I don’t trust you but…” Muriel tried to explain himself “...I don’t hate you. I don’t have a reason to hate you… yet.”

I felt my face go from coldest cold to reddest red, way to go Luna, way to go.

“Oh gods… I’m so sorry I… I thought… Asra may have told you something about me… and…” Nice first impression you left there, dude.  
“If it makes you feel better, he always… healwayssaysnicethingsaboutyou” Muriel said, turning red his face and stumbling on the words he wanted to say.   
“That’s true, I have never said anything bad about you…”

I felt my stomach drop, but Asra placed a hand on my shoulder, reassuring me.

“Don’t worry Luna, I know it’s not your fault to think that. I should have explained to you that Muriel... He's just kinda shy.”

I nodded slowly and looked up to meet Muriel’s eyes.

“I… I’m sorry for that, Muriel.”  
“I-It's fine.” He pouted and turned more red when our eyes met.   
“So… will you come with us, Muriel?” Asra said in between us.  
“...Not like I have much of a choice right now.”  
“Great, I think then we can also stop by your hut”  
“...I agreed to go out, not to let them in.”  
“I can stay out while you two are inside” I said jokingly.  
“...Just this once.” Finally said Muriel and I chuckled by his reaction… I didn’t realize sooner, but he is kinda cute...  
Asra smiled and patted his back “Great! It will be fun, don’t worry” Muriel snorted softly and gave them a half smile.

As he was about to leave, Asra suggested he stayed the night with us, after all _it is because of Asra he is still outside in the dead of night_ and the streets can be dangerous at this hour. He refused, as he didn’t wanted to trouble us. We said goodbye and before leaving, Asra gave him a small protective charm, he gladly took it and left.  
As we were preparing to go to sleep, I reached out to Bartolomeo already nesting and sleeping on my pillow, carefully I lifted him and placed him on the small bed he shares with Faust. _I wish I could sleep that peacefully too…_

The next morning I woke up to a distinctly familiar scent, I got up quickly and found Asra cooking. He turned around, holding and giving form to a small dough with his hands... the smell of those beautiful pupusas sizzling on the griddle and the cheese coming out from them was enough to lift my mood and wake up… and also my stomach.

“Already up? I thought you were going to sleep a little more.” Said Asra while placing the dough on the griddle and flipping some that were already cooked on that side.  
“How do you want me to be asleep when you are making this godly meal?!” I said while looking at the griddle. “Wait, since when do you know how to make pupusas?”   
“Your aunt taught me, I never told you because I prefer the ones you do” He winked at me. Nice excuse Asra. “I loved the ones she used to make and decided to make some for the picnic.”   
“Need some help?” I said grabbing a little bit of cheese from one of the bowls he had there.  
“I’m almost done, I just need help packing them up”   
“I’ll do it then” I said, tying my hair to help him.

I packed them up just as how I remember my aunt used to, somehow I started humming softly, Asra recognized the song and hummed some parts too, after a while we finished and went to change clothes. I re-tied my hair with a lace and grabbed my bag with some of the stuff (And Bartolomeo inside, sleeping). Asra finished brushing his hair and came downstairs, closing everything and placing some protective spells.

“It won't be long, but we still need to be careful” I nodded and Asra approached me. “I just remembered, we still need to buy something before going”  
“Sure, but I don’t want to make him wait for us too much… I still feel ashamed for yesterday”  
“Now now, it's not the time for worrying.” Asra removed some strands of hair from my face “He is just shy, it’s not that common for him to meet new people”  
“I see…”  
“Just give him some time and you’ll see how gentle and nice he can be. Trust me” 

I nodded, he was kinda intimidating.. but even though I felt rejection towards me I also sensed a good vibe on him. I’m hoping to meet him even more…  
After buying some horchata from the market we walked to the forest.. I never realized how far the woods were. I had to stop by a big tree to get some air… I’m not that used to walking that much… 

“Are we… there yet?” I asked while breathing heavily  
“Almost there, don’t worry”. Asra tried to hold back some laughter… I hate him sometimes.  
“Is he waiting for us in his hut??”   
“I guess so, why don’t you ask him?” They pointed to my arm with their chin, I looked to the side and… oh… this isn’t a tree.  
“...Uhm…” Muriel blushed a little, I quickly moved aside.  
“SORRY SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE A TREE IM SO SORRY” My face turned red too, gods I’m really messing this up.

Asra finally exploded in laughter as we both turned redder, and approached us after calming down.

“Your face… that was the best reaction I’ve ever seen on you!”   
“Thought you had seen me.” Muriel replied pouting.  
“I did, but she didn't and I wanted to see how much it would last” said Asra with a smug expression on his face.

Muriel sighed half smiling and joined us as we walked,Bartolomeo suddenly came out of my bag, flying towards Muriel.  
He got surprised as Tolo bumped on him and started pecking his shoulder.

“BARTOLOMEO! DON’T DO THAT!” I tried to reach him but it was useless, Mt. Muriel it's just too high.

Muriel let Bartolomeo walk to his arm, Tolo then looked at him and started making a lot of noise… guess he is surprised to see him too.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to harm them. So calm down.” Muriel said and petted his head. Slowly he stopped his caws and nuzzled on his touch, _what a traitor._ Then he flew back to me, this time staying on my shoulder as usual.  
“Sorry about that, Tolo gets really defensive with people he doesn’t know…”  
“Can see that” he said half smiling.  
“Bartolomeo is Luna’s familiar, Muriel. Like Faust with me.”   
“I see. I had never seen a black bird like him.”  
“Do you have a familiar, Muriel?” I asked curious. I wonder if he has a bear or something.  
“...No, I live alone.” Well that was underwhelming.

We arrived at a clearing, Asra there placed a mat and Muriel helped me place the food, sometimes our fingers would touch, but he would always move his hand away shyly. Then we sat down and Asra gave Muriel a plate with some pupusas, and he grabbed them with some confusion on his face.

“How… do you eat this?”   
“Just tear it and eat the pieces, try it!” 

Both Asra and I began eating, while Muriel slowly copied us and his expression turned into surprise and delight.

“...Tasty...”  
“I know right?? I wish you would have met Luna’s aunt, her pupusas were the best thing I ever ate”  
“If you like them you can come to the shop everytime we make some!” I said smiling to Muriel.   
He nodded and continued eating. Asra sometimes teased him to speak a little more “C’mon, Luna is not going to eat you, have you seen how small she is?” Thank you for the low blow, _dear friend_.

We spent the whole day together, Muriel opening himself a little more, maybe it was the fact that I didn’t tried to kill him or he felt more comfortable with me around. 

At some point we decided to go Muriel’s hut and hel guided us through the woods, even laughing when he catched me taking a break from walking.

“...City folks.” I heard him say jokingly.  
“What?” I lifted my head while breathing heavily.  
“Nothing” He said half smiling, _oh so we are playing that now?_

I got up again and walked up to him “I may be from the city, but I...I…” I tried to think of something but it was useless, this guy probably wins at everything I may try to do.

“Luna always wins me at arm wrestling tho”  
“That’s because you go easy on them” Muriel said and I soundly gasped.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT TOOK ME LIKE THREE YEARS TO BEAT ASRA! You know what?” I walked up to a tree trunk and placed my arm. “I dare you.”

Asra smiled and quickly approached, but I shook my head. It’s not him who I challenge.

“I dare Muriel.” I said determined.  
“Luna that’s dangerous”  
“Fine.” Muriel approached and we intertwined our hands… and I gulped at the size difference of our hands. “Let them try.”   
Sighing, Asra approached us and stood in the middle. “You know this is a bad idea, right Luna?”  
“I don’t care. I’ll show him what I can do.” If not, you better be preparing my jester outfit.

Asra counted to three and as soon as he finished I put all my strength into my arm, trying to make him move… I tried for about three times, I huffed and lifted my eyes to see him, with a serious expression as he was really expecting me to move him.

I half snorted “Do-Don’t look at me like that!” I tried to hold some laughs, I don’t know why his expression was so funny to me.  
“I’m waiting for you to move me” The way he was talking in all seriousness made me lose it, wheezing and laughing uncontrollably as he blushed hard, not knowing what was going on “...Are you ok? What’s so funny?” I could see a small grin starting to form on his lips, Asra also laughing at us.

As we laughed I felt Muriel soften and I quickly moved his hand, “Winning” the match.

“That’s cheating!” He finally let a laugh go, smiling unreasonably at the whole thing.  
“We never said anything about laughing. So I won fair and square~” I took away my hand and smiled innocently at Muriel, but you could almost see the devil’s horns on my head.  
“Still, you cheated. Did Asra taught you how to cheat?”  
“HEY!” Asra shouted “I taught her how to cheat at Prakran poker, not arm wrestling!” Well at least he is honest.

Muriel simply brushed it off and we kept walking towards his hut, the whole scenery was a delight, I could see the sun rays through the leaves, the sounds of birds (and Bartolomeo answering them right in my ear), Asra and Muriel casually chatting walking ahead of me. I didn’t pay most attention to what they were saying, because well, _the conversation wasn’t with me_ … 

My mind went completely off track as I admired the woods, imagining myself running through it freely, maybe with Asra as we played something. The sun started directing its rays right at me… Soon it will start to go down and this moment of peace will come to and end…I never thought I could feel this kind of peace inside of a forest ever since-

“Luna?”   
“Ah?” I snapped from my train of thought, turning to see Asra and Muriel waiting for me. I hadn’t noticed I was just standing there.  
“You good?” I approached them and joined them again  
“Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff, nothing serious, just admiring the forest.”  
“They say sometimes you can see the Heart of the Forest, running through the foliage.”  
“The heart… of the forest?” I asked confused.  
“It’s like a protective spirit” Muriel replied calmly.  
“They say it has the form of a white deer. Maybe we can spot it” Asra winked at me and I let out a small chuckle.

We finally arrived at Muriel's place, an enormous tree on the top of it, and a wooden door. Muriel letted us in and Asra even threw his stuff at the table _just as he does in the shop,_ I guess they have that level of confidence. Muriel moved two stools near us, offering them to me and Asra.

“Where will you sit?” Asra asked.  
“I don’t mind the floor. so Luna can sit there.” Knowing how he is, I can say that’s the sweetest thing he has done.  
I smiled “Thank you” He blushed and brushed it off.  
“...It’s not a big deal.”   
“I knew coming here was a good idea, I prefer seeing you like this, smiling.” Asra said with a smile on his face and crossing his arms.  
“Its been a rough week… from messing up that potion, and… well,. you know who.”  
“Don’t even mention him” Asra gripped his arm. “But I’m also proud of you for listening to me and understanding.”  
“A part of me was aware of all the red flags… guess I simply didn’t wanted to accept reality… And also that I had already imagined a scenario in which he had lied to me” lifting my gaze to Asra I continued “Before going to sleep I actually started to think about everything that had happened… and also other occasions in which you saw me crying and I lied to you…”

Asra was nodding at everything I was saying, then stopped at the last sentence.

“Wait, you did?!”  
“I didn’t wanted to worry you with my senseless crying over months of not even knowing if he was alive…”  
“Luna… you didn’t have to…”  
“I know... I’m sorry… I should have told you sooner.” Asra moved near me and patted my head.   
“Now, let’s stop thinking about that, ok? You will be fine, and happy.”

Muriel was looking at us and slowly grinned too.

“Now, Why don’t we lift the mood a little, Luna?” Asra lifted my face. “How about you show Muriel your singing voice?”  
“There’s no need, I already know she can” Muriel said, while carving a small piece of wood.  
“Wouldn’t you like to hear her again?” Arsa lifted an eyebrow, giving him a “I know you like it” expression.  
“...O-Only if she wants to.” He tried to hide his blushing face and keeping his hands working on the wood.  
“What do you say, Luna? Care for an improvised concert? I promise I’ll pay you when we return” Asra winked at the last sentence and I laughed, I hope those seashells look good.  
“Sure, why not?” I got up and gave Asra my bag, stretched my limbs and cleared my voice. “Wait, which one?”  
“I don’t know. Any suggestions, Muriel?” Muriel sat on the stool next to Asra and pouted.  
“I don’t even know the names of her songs” Muriel puffed and then crossed his arms and muttered “...Theoneaboutthemoonorsomething.” 

It took me some moments to untangle what did he said, I nodded and took a deep breath.

“It will look weird without instruments, I’m warning you two.”   
“Oh what a coincidence” Asra took something out of his bag… a small guitar? Did he already planned this was going to happen? He really never stops surprising me “I was expecting this would happen, so don’t be shy, I got you covered.” Asra began to play the music, and I closed my eyes, then started singing…

“ _I understand… that I can’t beg you... no more_ _  
_ _But nothing... has stopped  
__I live only for you  
__Give me… just one kiss, one that lasts until my death  
__Like a vice… that hurts me  
__I want to look you in the eyes.”_

A part of my show involves light magic, since Asra taught me how to create light balls I learned how to turn them into shapes at my will, so as I’m singing, I’m also recreating the lyrics with the shapes and forms and dancing around them. And since Muriel's hut is not that big, I try to not move too much.

“ _And when you... approach me  
__My core turns on  
__It gives me fever  
__Turns me into fire and I consume myself again”_

I turn around a circle of lights, resembling the fire as it grows bigger on me, “consuming” my being.

 _“Give me… just one kiss, one that lasts until my death  
_ _Like a vice… that hurts me  
_ _I want to look you in the eyes.”_

I turn to see Muriel, as he turns red and almost makes me lose my concentration. 

“ _Dear moon  
__Don’t leave me no more  
__Because I’m used to recover  
__In the cradles of your craters  
__Silence  
__The earth opens itself  
__And the ocean rises  
__At the volcano’s tempo”_

I kept my eyes closed while I sang, letting the music play a little until I repeated the verses, ending it with a small hum, and a stream of light coming from my hands like a waterfall.  
When I opened my eyes, Asra put down the guitar and started to clap happily, Muriel on the contrary took about a few seconds before clapping slowly… was it that bad? I guess it’s different from near...

“That was beautiful as always, what did you think, muriel? Do you think I can replace that asshole?” Asra smiled. Hmm that doesn’t sound so bad actually.  
“Luna has talent, you don't” Muriel replied, instantly breaking me into laughter, I let out the ugliest laugh I have (A delicate laugh that can be heard down four streets if you will).

Both Asra and Muriel couldn’t resist it and laughed too.   
After my stomach started hurting from laughing I tried to breath normally, leaning on Asra as he was trying not to start laughing again.

The sun had started to go down, making the sky turn orange and purple, signaling us that our time here was over. Did we actually spent the whole day in the woods? I could feel as we just arrived there… but it was a nice day nonetheless. I actually needed a day out like this.   
Meeting Muriel was nice (even though our little interaction yesterday) while we were returning, Asra ventured off a little and left me alone with Muriel… and of course, an awkward silence. Even though we were laughing back there we are still strangers to each other.

“So… Muriel” I said, finally beating my own shyness. He looked at me and I continued “How did Asra and you met?”   
“We… uh… we know each other since childhood”

SINCE CHILDHOOD?! And here I was thinking they met on one of his travels.

“Re-Really?!” Muriel nodded and kept walking quietly… I guess that’s all he is going to say.   
“And you?”   
“Oh, we met at the masquerade, it was my first year in Vesuvia and he offered me a card reading, after that we spent the whole event just talking… until my aunt found me and scolded me for disappearing… and scolded him for being a “complice” ” I laughed softly at the memory of it. “After that we kinda started being friends and a year later my aunt let him stay with us”   
“I see” He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Asra reappeared and interrupted us.  
“We are close to the border of the forest” said Asra “I guess this is when we say goodbye”  
“Be careful on your way” Muriel muttered.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine” Asra smiled and hugged him, Muriel returned the hug. And with that, making my heart explode into cuteness  
Muriel noticed I was watching them and stopped “Tha-That wasn’t necessary….”   
“Sure Muri, take care, ok?” Muriel nodded and Asra started walking, Murel started to walk back to his hut, until I suddenly grabbed his hand, making him turn.  
“I-It was nice meeting you, Muriel! I hope we can hang out again another day” I smiled and discovered how many shades of red a body can turn in with just some words.  
He stumbled on his words “It...it was…nice to meet you too, Luna. Iwanttohangoutagainsoonok?takecare” The last part he said it so quickly I almost didn’t get it, and then he walked fast into the woods. Turned to see if I was already gone and I waved at him. He waved too and finally disappeared into the darkness.

Asra was already waiting for me, when I catched up he had a smug smile on his face. He definitely saw us...

“What?” I tried to act as if nothing happened.  
“Nothing, let’s go”. He patted my head and we continued our way to the shop.

_~ T o b e c o n t i n u e d ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pupusas are a traditional food from my country, and in this case, Luna's homeland :D]
> 
> This chapter REALLY took its time ;w; (And also that it's the longest at the moment) I already had written the original version but I decided to change it a little, just enough to fit better into the storyline I'm doing :'3
> 
> Edit 1: I forgot to mention the song Luna sings in this chapter is a translation from the song "Luna" by Zoe 😅


	4. ...Before the storm hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misterious disease starts to spread through Vesuvia, leaving Asra and Luna no choice but to leave the city for a while... But will they escape on time?

Some days passed by after that, and just as Asra said, _he never came back._ I tried to forget him, but for some reason my mind would wander on the “what if?”, looming over me in my weakest moments. On the good side, we started hanging out with Muriel, we even convinced him to go with us to the market! So at least that kept me away from thinking about him

But still… the feeling of dread never went off…it only increased with each passing day.  
  


Walking down the market I decided to stop by Lupe’s stand, but instead of her, there was her eldest daughter holding her child.

“Oh, hi Luna! Coming for some fruit again?” She covered her child sleeping on her arms.   
“Hi Anna! Is your mom alright?” I hope she’s doing good...  
“Well uhm... she’s... sick… I don’t know how, but one day the white of her eyes started turning red… she can’t even get up from her bed… I was actually going to stop by your shop later to get some potions.”

Red eyes? That’s new… I’ve never heard anything about an illness like that. 

“I really wish I could do something, but to be honest I don’t know if I can be of help. Have you taken her to a doctor?”  
“We did, but they don’t know what to do either” Anna sighed hopelessly… I tried to think of anything, maybe there was something I could do to help them...  
“Hmm.. I could help make her pain ease… but other than that I’m basically useless in this case…”   
“I would appreciate any kind of help Luna, so please do help us in anything you can” 

I agreed and told her to come by the shop before the sun sets, fortunately I have some potions like that ready. I went home and prepared the things for Anna, as I wrapped the bottles in a bag I heard the door open.

“Welcome!” I said without lifting my gaze but seeing a figure stand in front of me. “What can I d-” I stepped back gasping when I saw the person in front of me… Their red sclera… their veins being very visible to plain sight…. Is this how they… look like…?  
“I’m so sorry for-'' Their words were interrupted by a cough, covering their mouth with their cloak...leaving traces of blood in the cloth “Sorry for… scaring you… but I need help… please…” They said looking at my eyes, theirs only showing pain and distress... Their weak voice almost felt like a ghost still wandering this realm..

My heartbeat was still very high, but I tried not to approach them too much and calm myself.

“What… Can I do for you?”   
“Please… anything to cure me… I might die soon.. I don't want to… I don't want to di-” They stopped again, coughing even more blood.  
“I… I’m so sorry sir… I don’t know what I can do to help you…” I looked at the potions and took one out from the bag, putting it on the counter. “This potion will ease your pain… It’s the only thing I can do.”  
“Thank you… how much do I owe you…?” They asked while carefully wrapping their fingers on the bottle.  
“Take it, I know you need it” And also I don’t want to risk it if it's very contagious… thankfully it’s not that expensive.

They put their cloak back on and walked out of the shop… First Lupe and now this person… what in the world is happening right now…?

Anna came later to get her potions, Asra entering as she was leaving the shop.

“I’m home! You won’t believe what I found” Asra placed his bag on the counter. and I immediately went to close the door, then facing him and putting my hands on his cheeks, checking his eyes. “Something happened? You look preoccupied…” His smile slowly turning into a worried expression like mine.

I told Asra everything I saw, and he mentioned seeing people around with red scleras too… After considering this would probably take the city over we started thinking what we should do.

“I think we should leave Vesuvia… Just to be safe and not get infected.”  
“But where should we go? We don’t have any other place… and I definitely don’t want to return to Kuatlán…” I crossed my arms, even the thought of seeing **_them_ ** again… scares me.  
“I have a place, don't worry. We can stay there until this gets better. We can also tell Muriel to come with us.” Why doesn’t it surprise me that Asra has a place somewhere?   
“I… I don’t know… what if when we come back, the shop is already in ruins?!”   
“It’s true we can’t take everything with us, But I’ll be sure to place extra protective charms, you can help me with that too”

I thought about it for a second… I don’t want to leave since this is one of the few things I have from aunt Jann… but I don’t want us to die from whatever that illness is…

“Then let’s start packing. Wherever and whatever this place is... I trust in you, Asra.”

Asra held my hand, then turned it slowly into a hug, whispering in my ear “I promise you we will be fine, I’ll keep you safe.” I returned the hug, almost shaking as my fear overtook me.  
We decided that over the next days we were going to get some food, and we would leave at midnight on the third day, so that way, no one would follow us there. Asra placed down a map and made an estimate on how long it would take us there.

“...So, if we leave at midnight and catch up with Muriel around dawn... we’ll arrive there maybe in three or four days, maybe even a whole week… If we had horses that would be a different story of course.”  
“It’s a long walk…” I gently grabbed my charm, holding it tightly to comfort me.  
“I know, but as I said. It’s a safe place for us. I would have suggested Muriel’s hut… but who knows if people will get the same idea to run to the forest. So the farthest we go, the safer.”

Nodding and sighing I ran my eyes through the shop, thinking about how now I had to leave this place I called home… It’s going to be hard, not just because it will kill my legs, but also to leave almost everything behind… again…  
Asra noticed I was trembling and gently grabbed my hands, tightly wrapping his hands on mine.

“Everything will be fine Luna, you’ll see how we’ll be there in no time. Just you, Muriel and me, taking care of eachother.” With a gentle smile I separated our hands, placing my arms around his neck and hugging him as tightly as I could.  
“You promise?” My voice was shaky as I whispered into his ear.  
“I promise.”

For some reason, just listening to Asra was enough to calm me down… But the rest of the night I spent hoping, praying for our safety. Worrying of whatever misstep we would do...

Two days went by and we started to pack our stuff, mostly clothes and most important items. I packed some of my songs and magic books. I also took aunt Jann’s cloak from one of the wooden chests, leaving it near my bag so I could wear it tomorrow.   
Hearing some steps coming I turned around, seeing Asra holding his own bag.

“Are you ready?” I nodded and he placed his bag next to mine.   
“I’m still scared… but I’m also a little excited”  
“That’s normal, but try not to worry too much, ok?” Asra placed a hand on my shoulder, I smiled softly at him.  
“I’ll try. It’s... also because it’s my first time out of Vesuvia”   
“I thought Jann said she once took you to Prakra”  
“Yeah, when I was still a toddler. But I don’t remember much about it.”

Just when Asra was about to say something, he got interrupted by a knock on the door of the shop, we came downstairs and Asra opened the door. A tall guard stood there with a lance in hand, cleared his voice and spoke.

“Every citizen of Vesuvia is to attend a special announcement by the Count himself.” We both stood there silently, and the man continued “At the town square at noon. So be there.” 

The guard left and Asra closed the door, both of us confused.

“Well, whatever that good-for-nothing asshole has to say shouldn’t interfere with our plans.”  
“You think he could close the city?”  
“You think that bastard cares about the people? He is either going to announce he ran out of caviar or another party to himself.” I snorted and laughed softly.  
“I can see him doing that.” If there was something my aunt warned me about, was to never trust the Count.  
“Let’s make a bet” Asra smiled wryly and placed a hand on the counter. “How much if he says something like that?”  
I thought about it, it’s not that difficult to imagine whatever scenario might happen “40 coins if he says he ran out of caviar”  
“Ooh~ you’re very confident about that one” Asra said, lifting an eyebrow “I say 40 coins if he mentions a party.” We shake our hands, closing the deal.  
“I’ll look forward to my 40 coins~”  
“I’m thinking the same, dear Luna”

We laughed it off and waited for the time to go. Leaving our familiars inside and covering ourselves with cloaks and some improvised mouth mask I did for us. As we strolled to the Town Square I saw people walking there too...and others being too weak to even stand up from the streets. We started to get surrounded by more people so Asra and I held hands, that way we wouldn’t get lost to one another. 

As soon as we arrived, there was already a crowd of people, waiting for the Count to come outside of his carriage and say whatever he is going to say. With a loud (and annoying) trumpet announcing him, finally silencing the crowd.  
The door of the carriage opened and a long red carpet rolled down, letting the blond bitch come out from it. A malicious smile formed on his lips, walking as if he is the last bottle of water in the desert. But something about his eyes made the crowds gasp, his sclera was also painted red.

“Well at least something good is coming from this illness” Asra whispered to me and I snorted, trying to regain my composure.  
Lucio lifted his arm. “CITIZENS OF VESUVIA! Your dear Count is here to announce something important!” You could hear he was trying to force his voice, followed by a short cough.  
“My hairline has receded 2 cms overnight!” Asra again whispered, this time trying to emulate Lucio’s voice. I nudged him softly and covered my mouth, trying not to let my laughter come out.  
“Asra shhh...” I whispered back, I swear if he makes me lose it…  
“As some of you have already seen, our dear city is getting hit by a _tragic_ plague” Lucio placed his gold claw on his chest. “And **_I_ ** have decided to do something of the matter”   
“Prepare those coins Luna”  
“You wish” 

Lucio tried to say something, but only a hard cough left his mouth, making him turn around and cover himself with his cape. Some guards approached him, taking him back to the carriage as he continued his coughs. Everyone started chattering until a guard spoke.

“Since the Count is not able to continue his speech, Quaestor Valdemar will finish the announcement” He stepped back and a tall and thin figure addressed the people, fidgeting their fingers together, inspecting the crowd.  
“The Count has decided he would let the palace open to any doctor that may offer their services during the plague. You will have a place in the palace to work as well as many resources, and of course. _Under my supervision_ .” I could see a smile form under their mask as they mentioned the last part… creepy...  
“AHEM” a voice said from the carriage, probably Lucio.  
The Quaestor sighed and addressed the crowd again. “The Count also would appreciate it if some “entertainers” will offer their services in the palace.” 

My heart sank into my stomach and I tightened my grip on Asra’s hand. He noticed and his expression changed into worry. _We both knew what that meant._

“The Count is accepting any kind of performer, as long as they are good at their job. But he has made some specifics on some people he wishes to see at the palace.”

I can’t remember exactly what happened after that, I only recall running through the streets with Asra, arriving at the shop and closing the door after we entered.

“Ok, change of plans. We leave. NOW.” Asra quickly went upstairs, taking our bags and coming downstairs.

I was still in shock, as soon as they mentioned my name we both left the crowd, Asra was nervously closing everything in the shop, I had never seen him this erratic before…  
Approaching him I grabbed his hands, making him stop to look at me, tears were already pilling on his eyes.

“We need… I don’t want you to-” I instantly hugged him, burying my face on his neck and he did the same, feeling his body tremble with fear I waited until he calmed down, wiping his tears away.  
“Asra…”  
“I'm fine...Let’s go”

We both grabbed our stuff, I quickly covered myself with aunt jann’s cloak, Bartolomeo hiding himself inside too. Before leaving, Asra quickly glanced at the street, seeing some guards approach.

“Fuck, let’s try the backdoor.” 

Asra closed the main door from the inside and we left through the backdoor, we could still hear the guards questioning the neighbors, searching for those entertainers the Count requested. We walked, trying to avoid the guards… we just need to reach the forest and we’ll be fine… everything will be fine… everyt-

“HEY! Where are you going?” A voice behind us stopped us, Asra simply kept walking and I followed, holding his hand. The steps behind us started to sound closer, Asra and I tried to walk a little faster too.

Until a hand suddenly pulled my shoulder, making me turn and moving my cloak away.

“HEY YOU-” The guard took a look at me surprised and Asra quickly pulled me away from him.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!”   
“Hey, take it easy Alnazar, we’re not going to harm her-” said the first guard, another guard came and took out a paper, inspecting something on it before addressing us.  
“Take the singer, Count Lucio’s orders.” He pointed at me with his chin.  
“You’ll have to kill me first.” Without thinking, Asra casted a firewall in between them and us, immediately turning on his heels to run away, holding hands and me trying to match his pace.

A horn sounded through the streets, suddenly more guards started chasing us as we approached the limits of the city… soon we will escape, we will catch up with Muriel and run away together… But as I was trying to run as fast as I could, my legs were about to give in in any second.

“Asra! Wa-Wait! I can’t run anymore!!”   
“You can do this Luna! Hang on a little more!”   
“Got you” A large man suddenly blocked us, throwing Asra to the dirt and lifting me by my arm.  
“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Bartolomeo got out from my shoulder, pecking the guy everywhere he could, but it was useless. The guard had full gear on.

Before Asra could do something, other guards surrounded him, making him stay on the ground.

“We **_were_ ** to take you peacefully, but since you tried to escape, _you left us no choice_ .” One of the guards spoke, as I tried to escape the other man's grip. “Now, take her to the palace.”  
“TAKE ME WITH HER” Asra shouted and everybody turned to him “IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE HER, YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TOO!” Asra...   
“Sorry, Count Lucio only requested the singer Luna, not the magician Asra.” he nodded to the man holding me, I casted some flames on my arms and he liberated with a hurted scream, but a sudden hit on my head made me fall into the ground…   
“LUNA!” Asra was trying to reach me.. calling my name multiple times...  
“As….ra…” was the last thing I thought, before everything turned into a black void.

\---

Fire… a fire is around me again, it’s getting closer and closer...but somehow I can’t find enough strength to try to escape, I feel dizzy and half asleep.. I know that if I don’t move the fire will consume me… but… Do I need to escape it…? I lift my head to the nonexistent sky, gazing upon my own reflection. Lazily I lift my arm, trying to reach for myself as the flames start to burn my dress and my feet.   
  
My reflection pulls me to them to my surprise, but then I noticed, _I was the reflection pulling myself to safety._

I fall into an endless void, but this time I was falling slowly, moving my arms made me realize what was surrounding me, _water_ . A delicate but weak light touched my face, _I can escape this place, I have to.  
_ I began swimming to the surface, as fast as I could. My air was running but I was almost out, I could feel the light become more and more brighter, just a little more and then I would be free… The air in my lungs… I need…..t…...o…..br….ea….th…..e...  
  


The light started molding into a tall and beautifully decorated ceiling… No longer feeling the cold cobblestone but instead a soft mattress… My mind was still very confused and hazy… slowly I seated on the bed, admiring the room I was in, and trying to completely wake up.

A flash of Asra being held by the guards made me jump from the bed, searching for him with my eyes…

“Asra… Asra where are you…” I quickly paced through the room.

But he is nowhere to be seen… Sighing sadly I approached the big window trying to have a clue of where I was... seeing the beautiful garden outside confirmed my suspicions. _They took me to the palace._ I tried to search for Bartolomeo, until a familiar crow suddenly came to the window, pecking the glass angrily and desperately. Lowering myself and placing my hand on the glass made Tolo calm down a little, as he tried to nuzzle on my hand. 

“I’m fine… don’t worry Tolo…” A small tear of relief left my eye, at least I knew someone was ok... 

The door on the room suddenly opened and I turned to see a person wearing a weird looking (and very pointy) mask, with a servant at his side.

“Oh! You’re up already” The masked person approached me, and I instantly backed out. “No need to worry, I’m not here to harm you.” They lifted their hands up reassuring me.  
“That guard said the same… and here I am.” I said with a serious tone.  
“You’ll have to excuse us, songstress.” The servant bowed and looked at me again. “Almost every other entertainer that was brought here yesterday was… well… unconscious as well” 

No shit, no one wants to be the personal circus of Count Bitchface himself.

“But you don’t need to worry anymore, you’re safe inside these walls.” I let them approach and guide me to the bed, sitting me and starting to check the room. “The doctor here is going to make sure you’re fine.”  
“Where are… my things?” The servant grabbed my bag and placed it beside me. I instantly opened it and checked if everything was there… gladly, they didn’t took anything (except maybe some loose coins).

The doctor took his mask out, revealing his face and showing a smile as our eyes met.

"Where are my manners?" He offered his hand slowly. “Doctor Julian Devorak, at your service.” 

_~T o b e c o n t i n u e d~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh boy we're going downhill now. I was going to post this next week (because this week has been hell and a half @-@) but somehow I got enough confidence to upload this chapter :'3 I might take a week to do the next one since Im currently doing my exams (I haven't even got time to finish Luna's new design or anything at all (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ ) So in the meantime enjoy this one~


	5. Welcome to The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the introductions and small check-up from Julian, Luna gets informed of their new "job" at the palace, and the restrictions they have inside those wall.

Slowly I placed my hand on top of his “Luna…”   
“Glad to meet you, Luna” He bringed my hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on it.   
“Doctor, her wounds.” Julian quickly snapped and fake coughed.  
“Of course, of course. Just needed to introduce myself to my dear patient.” 

He started checking my head, searching for any open wound left by the guards.

“Ow”   
“Sorry” said removing his hand. “Well, thankfully it’s nothing to worry about. I don’t feel any crack on your skull and there’s no bleeding. Now, could you please stand up?” 

I did and he took a glance at me. Carefully looking at my skin and face.

“Hmmm tell me, have you been coughing badly these days?” I shook my head. “Fevers? Colds? Excessive fatigue?”   
“Not at all.”   
“And your sclera doesn’t look red…” Julian lifted my chin with his hand, but I evaded his gaze.   
“So she is safe?” The servant asked from behind.  
“I would say so.” I sat again and Julian crossed his arms. “One of telltale symptoms is the red sclera, it starts a day after infection. And since our dear songstress spent an entire day unconscious… I find it rather impossible for her to have been in contact with someone carrying the disease yesterday.”

An entire day?! What the fuck did that guard hitted me with?! 

“So yes, she is safe. At least for now.” The servant quickly took out a small notepad, marking something on it. “I would love to stay and chat, but sadly I have other patients to attend.” Julian approached me and held my hand in between his “Take lots of care, ok?” saying this, he left the room, leaving me with the servant.  
  
“I guess I should be going too-”  
“Wait! I… I have some questions…” I still need to know what I have to do.  
“Oh right, right.” They turned to see me.  
“What.. am I supposed to do? Just stay here until that ass- I mean the Count wants me to perform?”  
“Basically, yes. Performances will be at sunset in the salon. Other than that you have access to almost the entire palace, except of course Count Lucio’s wing, the Countess bedroom, the library and other performers rooms.” they explained while taking out some glasses from their pockets.  
“I see… even the gardens?”   
“Yes, but they are somewhat patrolled by the guards, because… you know…” I guess some others have tried to escape… “So you’ll have to be careful around there or try not to go too deep into it.”  
“So that’s all? What if I need something from my house?”   
“I… don’t have an answer to that… I’m very sorry, songstress.” I sighed and nodded. “I can show you the way to the salon if you’d like to. So you can have an idea for your show.”   
“Do I have to perform every night?”   
“Since there are around 4 or 5 shows we will rotate the performances. So, at least for now, you will only perform once a week, unless the count himself wants you specifically to perform.”

I looked at the window, Bartolomeo still sitting in the window frame. I guess it’s not that bad as I thought it would be… but I still worry about Asra… I wonder if they captured him or if he was able to escape after I was knocked out… I just want to know if he’s ok...

“Thank you… I guess I have an idea of what I can do now…”  
“You’re welcome songstress” They vowed. “If you excuse me, I have to go”  
“Can you show me where the salon is?” I got up from the bed, I took a quick glance at a mirror and somewhat tied my hair into a ponytail.  
“Oh right right!” they opened the door “After you, songstress”   
“What’s your name, by the way?”   
“You may call me Severa, if you ever need help you can ask me”.

Severa took me through the hallways all the way to the salon, a sweet piano music would be heard coming from it as we entered.

“...And finally, this is the salon, this is where you may-” Severa stopped and quickly vowed at someone. “E-Excuse the intromission, Countess Satrinava” 

...The-The Countess is here?! I mean, it makes sense she is here but does she need to be here?! Is her husband here too?!.

The piano music stopped, I took a glance at it and saw the countess, sitting gracefully on the stool and looking at Severa, then turning her gaze at me when my head popped out from behind them. 

“No need to worry Severa, were you showing the palace to someone?” Severa moved so the countess would see me and I quickly vowed at her.   
“I-I was showing the salon to one of the songstresses, she just woke up and missed the Count’s orders yesterday, milady.”  
“I see” She nodded and addressed me “Tell me, what is your name?”   
“My-My name is Luna, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Countess”

Even though I hate her husband, I’ve never seen her do anything wrong to the city, I was actually baffled that someone accepted marrying that asshole, I guess it’s a royal thing or something.

Actually, it is very weird to see her outside from the palace, I almost even forgot how she looked like.

“The pleasure is mine, songstress Luna. I’ve heard from some of my servants how excited they were to have you here.” I blushed at her comment, am I really that known here? It was shocking to hear that Lucio knew about my existence, and it surprises me even more that the countess herself has heard of me… especially since there are other singers who actually have performed in a "proper" theatre and are far well known.  
“The-They do?”   
“Of course, even Severa told me how excited they were to finally see one of your magic performances. You even got me interested in so.” 

I gulped and blushed even more, feeling also worried that I may betray their expectations… the thought of having to entertain someone I hate was one thing, but someone properly telling me how excited they are about me… feels weird.

“Now, I’ll leave you to do your preparations for tonight.” Wait, TONIGHT?!. The countess got up from her seat and approached me, giving me a warm smile. “I wish you the best of luck, Songstress.”   
“Tha-Thank you Countess” She left the room gracefully, after Severa closed the door I sighed. “Why didn't you tell me I have to perform tonight?!”  
“Oh right, I was about to tell you that” Severa laughed nervously. “Don’t worry, you have until sunset to practice.” They stood on the door watching me.  
“...Uhm…”  
“...Is there something wrong?”   
“I.. don’t have music… usually my partner does it for me while I sing but…” flashes of _**him** _ went through my head, making me clench my fist “...we separated some weeks ago.”   
“You did?! But he told us you guys were still a duo!” ...Just what I needed to hear.  
“...Is he here?” I asked displeased, marking yet another line on “how bad can my luck be?” bingo. Right now including “ _living in the middle of a pandemic_ ”, “ _Having to sing to count bitchface_ ”, “ _getting separated from Asra_ ” and “ _being held captive with my ex_ ”. What's next? Lucio turning into a fucking goat?  
“Oh yes, I can search him if you want-”  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll practice without music.” The least I need right now it's to see his face.  
“Are you… sure?”   
I nodded “Sure as ever.” 

I practiced some songs, mostly checking the adequate volume for the room and a little bit of choreography. I tried not to practice the lights, I don’t want to drain my energy and magic so soon. As I got enthralled by the songs I could only think of Asra… for a moment I almost thought I could feel his presence near me… but the sound of the door opening made me return to reality. 

“Oh, didn’t knew someone was prac...ticing…” Our eyes met and he stood silently, with his eyes opened completely as if he just saw a ghost.   
“I’m done.” I wiped off some sweat from my forehead and turned my gaze to Severa.   
“Luna, I didn’t realize you were he-” Before he could approach me I walked away, bumping my shoulder with his arm on my way out. 

I don’t want to see him, I don’t want him near me ever again. It’s true I never spoke to him after that day, but neither did he try to come to the shop and explain himself. So I guess my pettiness is justified. 

“Luna wait-!” I let out a ball of light, blinding him with its shine as I disappeared from his sight. _Don’t you even try to come near me._

Annoyed and fuming I tried to find my room, I felt sorry for not letting Severa follow me, but I just wanted to get out of there. ACTUALLY NO, I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE. I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THIS FUCKING PALACE ENTERTAINING SOME ASSHOLE MEANWHILE THE WHOLE CITY HE IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OFF IS DYING A PAINFUL DEATH. _I WAS SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE WITH MURIEL AND ASRA! **EVERYTHING WAS GOING GOOD UNTIL THAT FUCKER MENTIONED MY DAMN NAME AND NOW THIS OTHER FUCKER APPEARED OUT OF NOWHE-**_

_**  
**_ “Oh- Careful where you-” I was so angry I didn't realized when I bumped into someone. “Luna?” I stepped back and glanced at the person.   
“Doctor…?” I softly rubbed my nose after hitting it with his back.  
Julian took his mask out, quickly checking my nose. “I’m really sorry.”  
“No no, I was… distracted and didn’t see you... it’s my fault.”   
“Did something happen?”   
“Believe me, _too much_.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose.  
“Well that’s not good, isn’t it?” I sighed “Hmmm, I think I have some spare time, maybe I can be of help for you?”  
“...We don’t even know each other.” I said confused.  
“Er, well… yes. But we can also start knowing each other, you know?” Julian gave me a wry smile and offered his hand. “What do you say, Luna?” 

I was about to say no, I’m tired of this bullshit...but I guess venting instead of drowning in my anger it’s the best option.

“Sure, why not? 

And so we started walking together, making some small talk on our way to the veranda. Fortunately it was empty and we decided to stay there and continue our conversation.

“...And then I told him “That’s not a double flaming peacock, it needs more bitters!”” I let out a snort and he laughed too.  
“That’s so crazy…”  
“I know! I’ll never forget that guy. Truly a one of a kind.” I nodded and turned to see the garden below us, a distant memory of Asra and I running through the maze in the masquerade flashed on my mind, making me let out a sigh. “Is everything alright?”  
“Ah? Ah… I was just remembering someone…”  
“You seemed very upset back there, it’s ok if I ask what happened?”  
“Want the summary or the full version?”  
“Maybe I’ll listen to the summary this time.”

I began to explain briefly what happened, how I almost escaped Vesuvia with Asra, and why was I mad about my ex being here. Julian listened to everything (sometimes even gasping at the drama of the situation) and… it felt good to vent out, since I don’t have anybody I trust here, a part of me tells me I can trust in Julian.

“I see… I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Julian patted my back carefully.  
“I just… need to escape, one way or another… I refuse to stay in this damn palace.”  
“I think I may be of help” Julian smiled mischievously. “I could help you get out from here.”  
“How? Every corner is constantly watched by the guards!” I said annoyed. “Even if I try to use my magic, sooner or later they will surround me and catch me again… especially considering my height”  
“Well… Er… yeah, you’re right…” 

A familiar caw sounded from far, until a feathered ball crashed on my face, landing on his belly in my hands.

“Tolo?!” He quickly got up and flew to my shoulder, nuzzling his beak with my cheek. “I missed you too buddy… I’m sorry for not coming sooner for you.”  
“Er, you-you have a pet crow?” 

Bartolomeo flew into Julian, pecking him on the head.

  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Julian tried to cover himself with his cape and I was able to grab Tolo, scolding him a little.  
“I’m sorry Julian, Tolo gets very defensive when meeting someone new.” I let him out and he stood on the veranda, sitting next to me.  
“Tolo? Is that his name?”  
“It’s short for Bartolomeo.”   
“...That’s a weirdly long name for a bird.” said Julian confused and amused by it.  
“I jokingly named him like that, but to my surprise, he liked it.” I petted Tolo’s head. “He is my familiar.”   
“...Ah… I see” Julian moved his hand to pet Tolo, making him startle.  
“Don’t worry, he won’t harm you.” 

Bartolomeo (begrudgingly) let Julian pet him, but still observed Julian carefully and ready to attack.

“I think he likes me” Julian said with a smile. I snorted softly and turned to see the gardens, this time I could spot some of the guards and other servants doing their work. Maybe if my situation wasn’t like this I could be able to enjoy the view… or my stay… or just being here at all. 

Julian turned to see the sun starting to set, muttering something to himself and putting on his mask again.

“I would certainly love to chat some more, but I’m afraid I have patients to see at my clinic”   
“Thank you.” I let out without thinking and closing my eyes.  
“Er… why?”  
“For listening to me, it may not look like it… but I really appreciated your company.” I said letting our eyes meet. “I really needed to talk to someone.”  
Julian’s face turned pink as he scratched the back of his head “I… uh… You’re… welcome, dear Luna.” Quickly moved to grab my hand and place it between his. “Anytime you need an idiot to lift your mood, I’ll be there… except of course, when I go to my clinic.”   
“Sure, take care” I said with a smile and Julian left the veranda, leaving me to contemplate the sun slowly setting… but a strange feeling got me, I could feel a trace of familiar magic coming from somewhere.  
  


I decided to follow it, walking down some stairs into the gardens, walking as if I know where I’m going, as I got close to it, I identified who that magic belonged to.

  
“Asra…” The name slipped out from my lips as I now started running through the garden, and stopping right in front of a large fountain with a capricorn statue… But even though I could feel his magic… there was no trace of him physically.  
“Songstress Luna? The Count is waiting for your performance.” A voice startled me and I turned to see them. “I’ll take to you to the salon”  
“Can I have five minutes? I promise I’ll be there, I just..” I frantically searched with my eyes for Asra, he had to be here somewhere.  
“I’m sorry, but I need to take you there…” Severa said, grabbing my hand. “After your performance you can come back here.” 

Sighing I went with them, at least they let me change into another dress, after that I was taken to the salon, the more I got away from that fountain, the more I would lose the trail of Asra...  
Severa opened the door and we both entered slowly. I could see Lucio and countess Nadia seating a little far away from each other, as well with some of their courtiers, servants and other performers that were brought here…. 

“Ugh finally.” Lucio let out while looking at me. “I was getting tired of just listening to that guy.”

I didn’t even glance at who was playing the piano, I don’t need to see them again or I’ll sure rip his throat here. 

“My apologies, Count Lucio, the songstress needed to change her clothes before the performance.” Severa answered.  
“Hmph, and she performs in _that_ ?” Some asshole whispered while sipping their glass of wine, typical noble who believed they are the last vase of water in the desert.  
“Now that my dear partner has arrived, we will delight you with our music” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the music starting slowly, then I recognized the song and began singing. 

Somehow, my mind could only think of Asra, making me do even more emotional expressions as the music played, so much that I accidentally turned the lights off from the candelabra in the room, letting them only see me and my light show go on.

_“And just because I know_ _  
_ _That when I come back_ _  
_ _You’ll wait for me_ _  
_ _My heartbeat increases…”_

As I let the last lyrics come out from my lips, a single tear ran through my face… my mind only with one thought _“I need to go back with Asra”_ but my train of thought was interrupted by a burst of applause, as I sent small flames to the candelabra the lights started to slowly come again. Quickly I wiped the tears and faced the crowd, and bowed slowly.

“FINALLY! A decent presentation.” Lucio said while standing. “Thanks to me, we could enjoy this quality of music!” And there it goes the little respect I had for him, If I ever had one to begin with.

We played 5 or 6 songs, finishing with my favorite one. Then the counts and their courtiers left for dinner… and I was left exhausted. Only wanting to lie on a bed and sleep forever… I guess I had enough for the day.

After carefully slipping myself out from the performers group I wandered around the hallways, trying to avoid the places Severa told me were off limits (Although avoiding Lucio’s was easy, that whole wing was like a museum of himself), finally I reached my “room” and entered carefully, just peaking with my head to see if I had entered the correct room and suddenly getting greeted by some caws coming from the bed.

“Hey Tolo, were you sleeping?” I closed the door behind me and went to pet him on the head, him nuzzling his beak on my hand. “Sorry for making you wait for me” 

  
I heard people starting to appear outside, so I approached the door and carefully placed a protective spell, especially one that wouldn't let **_him_ ** enter.

As I started to undress myself, I noticed something in the mirror...more specifically… on my body.  
I approached the mirror to see it better… on my stomach there was now a strange black mark in the shape of a skull with its mouth open and their tongue out...when did I get this? It wasn’t there when I changed clothes… was it? Although I could recognize it partly… It looked like…

“No… Is this…?” The words left my mouth when I realized where it could be from...my homeland. But how is it possible? Aunt Jann assured me there was no way they could harm us here in Vesuvia… So why do I have this…? 

_~T o b e c o n t i n u e d~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry this took kinda 2 weeks ;w; I had to finish a lot of stuff from my uni and had lots of troubles in one class in specific @-@ but don't worry! I'm fine :'3 and ready to continue the story! (alsokindapostingthearctoberinbothmytumblrandinstagramifyouwanttoseesomeofmyartandmaybesmallspoilers)
> 
> And also, thank you for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it :'3💜 from the bottom of my small and chubby heart 💜💜💜


	6. Downhill we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange mark has appeared on Luna's body, so decides to ask Asra if he knows anything about it. Thankfully Asra's trail of magic is still there... but the worst has just begun.

I frantically searched for a book in my stuff, the one auntie gave me, rapidly turning the pages, looking out for a similar mark… no luck.  
I sighed and looked down at the mark… its gloomy shape looks as if it would go around my body on its own… Tolo flew to my shoulder, nuzzling into my cheek worried for my expression… I tried to assure him I was fine but… how could this be fine? There’s no way this is a good omen…

Feeling more exhausted and confused, I let my body lie hardly on the soft mattress… why would this mark appear on my body? Is this one of Asra’s protective charms? It certainly doesn't seem like Asra would know Kuatlanian magic… would he?... Asra… wait, is the trail of magic still there? 

“Bartolomeo, can you feel Asra’s magic somewhere?” He jumped from my shoulder to the floor, looking anywhere until reaching the window and cawing to me. “So you feel it too…”

I approached the door and pressed my ear on it, trying to hear how many people were in the hall…I can’t come out from the door… maybe the window? It is kinda high… I’ll just hope the vines will support my… uhm…  _ lovely _ weight.

Before opening the door I put on one of my shirts and some loose pants I (thankfully) had on my bag… slowly… slowly opening the window and going down the thick vines, avoiding to make too much noise.

“Don’t look down, don’t look down… There” 

I finally felt the ground and walked into the gardens, Bartolomeo flying around, both of us following Asra’s essence. I swear it feels as if he is here… I can almost feel his arms welcoming me.

But just as last time… no one was here in the fountain… but why? I searched all around the fountain, the statue, the willow tree… nothing…   
Sighing I sat by the fountain, looking at the pool of water and the leaves floating around.

“Asra… Are you here..?” I whispered to my reflection… receiving no answer, of course.

Except… some small bubbles started forming in my reflection, distorting it until I couldn’t see my face anymore...and now It showed me-

“A-Asra!” I let out and quickly covered my mouth with my hand… hopefully no one heard me.

I could see Asra from a down view, he had a worried expression… but when our eyes met his whole face lit up 

“Luna! You’re safe!” My eyes started watering… I’m so happy to see him  
“I was about to say the same…” I whispered while wiping away my tears.  
“What did they do to you?? Did they hurt you?? I swear If they did something to you…”  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. A doctor checked me and said I’m fine. But… how is this possible?”  
“You mean this? I’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday by your magic… I’m so glad you picked on... I was so worried…But, where are you?”  
“The palace gardens, in the fountain, remember? The one with a mermaid goat?”   
“Oh, of course I remember that fountain~” He smiled playfully. Asra this is not the time-  
“Where are you? Did the guards take you away?”   
“After they took you they left me on the street, warning that they would harm you if I followed them… So I’ve been staying with Muriel at the moment.”  
“Is he there?”   
“He is getting some wood, but don’t worry. I’ll tell him you’re fine…” Asra sighed after that and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Speaking of which… Why do they need you there? 

I briefly told Asra what happened today, his expression turning serious after I mentioned  **_him_ ** being here.

“Of course that asshole is there…”  
“If only there was a way for me to be there with you...” I tried to reach for him… but I only distorted his image.  
“I miss you too darling, but don’t worry” He approached a little and whispered “I’m going to get you out of there, I promise.”   
“How?” I whispered back “There’s tons of guards around… even if we manage to escape they would know you helped me…”  
“Muriel is helping me plan, so just hang on. I’ll try to contact you the day before the escape… so.. promise me you’ll be fine”  
“I’ll try…” I tried to form a smile even though my eyes were literally two waterfalls  
“Great, now-” Wait!  
  
“Oh Asra, I remembered. I...I need to ask you something.”  
“What is it?”   
“Do you know… what this is?” I carefully lifted my shirt a little, just enough to let him see my stomach and the mark.  
“Wha-” He stood there silently, analyzing what was he seeing “That… that looks like a mark of some sort… It certainly doesn’t look like a good thing…”  
I covered it again. “I know… It suddenly appeared today but I have no idea how I got it”  
“Do you think the guards marked you?”  
“I doubt it… it looks like its from Kuatlán”  
“Uh oh… That’s not good either…” Asra bit his lip and looked at me again. “Ok, I’ll try to plan the escape faster, we need to know why that mark is there… and the way to get rid of it…”  
I nodded “I’ll also do my best trying to find a way to escape, don’t worry. I refuse to stay another day in this place.”  
Asra nodded and smiled “I’m so glad to hear you again… next time we see I’ll make sure to hug you so hard. Now, go inside, let’s not tempt our luck anymore”

And with that, Asra’s image distorted until I couldn’t see him or feel his magic… I feel like a weight was lifted from my spirit… Asra’s safe… and he will come to rescue me…I couldn’t resist smiling just at the thought of that.  
I looked up at the stars, maybe fortune and luck will favor me now…

After making my way to the vine again… I realized I wasn’t able to climb it, maybe I was feeling too exhausted by now but I couldn’t manage to climb that far without falling on my ass 3 times.

“Guess I would have to enter on the veranda…”

Carefully I was able to enter the palace again through there, the servants were not around and everyone had already entered their rooms. I found mine and entered, closing the door on my back and letting my feet slip on the floor until I seated on the floor.

“Caw” a small bundle of black feathers greeted me from the bed, did he really leave me alone to come here and SLEEP? Can’t even trust your own familiar, huh.

After managing to get on the bed, I was quickly taken away by its soft mattress, falling into a deep slumber.  
  


The next few days I tried to avoid being suspicious, talking with Julian when he had a break and avoiding to stay in the same room with Ragde… but as much as Count Bitchface tried to keep the palace “”safe””, some entertainers and servants started to contract it… some of them spending a max of a week in the palace before being taken away… some even dying on their beds while sleeping before they could get treated…  
The situation was getting more and more stressful with each day that passed, it didn’t help that the mark would also stay on my body no matter what I did. I tried washing it, healing spells, protective spells, hell I even tried to cut it but it was useless… and the nightmares, don’t even get me started on those… It's been almost a week since I had a good night's sleep. It’s always this black void swallowing me whole, making me wake up in the middle of the night in panic.

Gladly, we the performers who are still healthy are not required to perform every single day, specially since Lucio became more sick and would only come out of his wing when the doctors taking care of him wouldn't bear any more of his constant whining and tantrums.  
I would spend a lot of hours by the window… waiting for a signal, searching for Asra’s magic coming from anywhere… but there was nothing… I didn’t even wanted to leave my room in case Asra would appear to tell me he was coming… or even worse, catch that disease from someone else.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality as the door opened.

“Songstress Luna? We need to-”  
“Perform for Lucio. Got it.” Sighing irritaded I begrudgingly stood up and sliped into my shoes.  
“Actually, Milady wishes to have a private session with you, Songstress.” Severa said while fidgeting their fingers.

I widened my eyes in silence. This… was new, and also weird… but I guess it’s better to see the countess rather than Count Bitchface.

“Oh… Uh… Just let me brush my hair a little.” I said while quickly brushing my pink strands, gods I hate when it tangles this much.  
Severa took me to the salon, a sweet piano melody could be heard from outside, you know it's the countess playing when you hear it…almost as she puts her own essence into it.

We entered and the countess stopped slowly, glancing at us with a soft smile on her lips.

“Songstress, it's nice to see you again. Please, take a seat.” I walked towards a chair beside the piano, seating on it. “Severa, could you please get us some tea?”  
“Of course milady.” Severa bowed and left the room, leaving the both of us alone.

A small silence formed for a second, until the countess spoke.

“Songstress, there's.. something I need to ask you”   
“Oh, what is it, countess?” She turned her gaze all around the room, until she looked at me again and whispered.  
“I know this may come as a surprise… but I need you to be careful, even more than how you are right now.”  
“Uh… why is that?” I whispered back confused. What is she talking about?  
“I…” She bit her lip worried “I know this sounds… crazy. But I have a feeling my husband is doing something macabre to the performers… especially the ones who succumb to the illness.”

I...am in a loss of words, I mean, it’s not that far fetched that Lucio would do something like that… but… just thinking about what this “macabre” thing will be..

“Why are you telling me this? Isn’t there something you can do to stop it?”  
“I cannot really tell any of my servants anything of this… even the most loyal of my servants are all also bound to Lucio’s orders… and I don’t have concrete proof of any of this happening…”  
“But… Why me? I could be a bad person and take advantage of this, you know?”  
“I know you wouldn’t, dear songstress. It’s not like you try to hide your face of disgust any time Lucio opens his mouth” Touche.   
“...I apologize for that” I said, fidgeting my fingers a little embarrassed, even though I'm not sorry in the bare minimum.  
“You don’t have to.” Nadia reassured me and smiled, thank gods. “But I reaffirm, be careful. Sadly it's the only thing I can do in my power.”  
“Don’t worry, Countess, I’ll be more careful.”  
“I’m glad to hear that.” The door got opened, Nadia and I straightened our backs, trying not to make it seem like we were whispering to each other.  
  
“-So that's why I recommend not drinking wine before a concert.” I quickly said to cover ourselves, making eye contact with Nadia.  
“I see, I never knew such a thing would happen.” Nadia answered following my lie.  
“Here is your tea, milady.” Severa happily gave Nadia and I our cups with tea, Nadia smiled at Severa and thanked her, I did the same while tasting the tea… It reminded me of the tea Asra used to prepare… but instead of feeling melancholic, I was able to relax thanks to it… I guess it wasn't a bad idea to come with Nadia.

After drinking our tea, Nadia never touched the matter again. Instead she asked me for advice in singing and I even taught her one of my songs. But sometimes she would eye side Severa, just in case they were listening to us.   
Nadia later excused herself, asking Severa to accompany her to her room. So I left the room to take a walk inside the palace, trying to avoid going to the garden so as to not cause any suspicion…. specially on the fountain. I passed by some servants coming out from Lucio’s wing, the three of them turning around startled when they saw me.

“Huh… that’s weird…” I muttered to myself lifting an eyebrow.  
“What’s weird?” HOLY-  
  
I turned around quickly to find a familiar beak behind me, I swear I will either die of a heart attack or by myself.

“Julian… you scared me.” I said placing a hand in my chest.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist” He took the mask off his face, smiling softly. “How have you been?”  
“Ah you know, surviving this hellhole another day. And you?”  
“The usual, dodging death’s embrace and treating my patients… By the way, do you happen to know where the other doctors are?”  
“Uhm… shouldn’t you know that…?” I turned my head to the side, a little confused.  
“I… don’t. And I need to find them…” He scratched the back of his head.  
“Need advice from them?”  
“Actually now I’m working full time at the palace.”

Well at least now we can see each other more frequently.

“Care to help me? We can catch up in the meantime” Julian offered me his hand, and I took it snorting a little.  
“Sure, a little adventure won’t harm” 

We both walked around, trying to find anyone that looked like a “doctor”. We even asked some of the other servants, but for some reason they refused to answer or excused themselves for being “busy”. Anytime it would happen, Nadia’s words resonated in my mind  _ “-my husband is doing something macabre to the performers” “...even the most loyal of my servants are all also bound to Lucio’s orders”.  _

“Don’t you think it's strange?” I asked Julian, whispering.  
“A little, but why would they react that way?” Julian crossed his arms. “Maybe they don't know?”  
“They should, don’t you think?”   
“Ah, Doctor 069. I’ve been waiting for your arrival” A voice from behind suddenly startled the both of us, making me let out a small shriek as we turned around.

Quaestor Valdemar was behind us, creepy as usual.

“Let me guide you to your new workplace. You can take Doctor 025’s place.” ...I don’t want to know what happened to that poor dude.  
“Ah… thank you.” Julian turned to me. “Guess I have to go”  
“The songstress can accompany you. In fact,  _ we are short on nurses _ .” You could see a smile forming behind the mask they were wearing. “Help is always needed.”  
“I… don’t think I will be allowed to do that” I said, backing up a little.   
“Count Lucio has allowed the performers to help. I thought everyone got the memo.” Well I didn’t. 

Sounds sketchy… but at the same time I can’t really say no if a figure like them is saying that… maybe I forgot about it while keeping myself inside the room... I just hope I can keep myself safe, maybe I could do something useful with my magic. And also see if Nadia’s theory is correct.

“Now. We don’t have any time to lose.” Valdemar turned and started walking, Julian and I following them.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Luna.” He whispered softly.  
“It 's ok.” I whispered back “I’ll try to be careful”  
“I won’t put you in more danger. So just help me with small stuff, ok?” I nodded and we kept walking in silence.

We ended up in front of large gates after going through a secret passage in the library, but before entering the gates, I was given a suit and a mask, similar to those that Julian was wearing. Julian also placed his mask back on and we descended into the dungeons.  
The smell of rotten flesh almost made me puke, even though the mask blocked a huge amount of it, some small traces were able to enter my nose… Valdemar guided us through the other doctors and nurses, everyone having a patient on their tables… some even having to tie down those poor people… I tried to avoid looking at their faces, just to think some days ago some of them were healthy and now they are here... I guess Nadia was right partially.

“This will be your office. Doctor 069. Make yourself at home.” They said ironically and left us to do their thing. Julian and I entered the small room, only containing a table and a small bedding, Julian closed the door and sat down on a chair.  
“Fine. It’s smaller than my clinic, but I can work with it.” Julian noticed I was standing still. “Luna? Are you alright?”  
“...Sorry… I was just… trying to hold in…” I tried to breathe slowly… placing my hand in my chest trying to grab my charm, I could feel my stomach about to explode in any minute.  
“You can go if you don’t feel good down here. I can do this.” He said preoccupied.  
“No, no. I’ll see in what I can help you” I looked at Julian, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it”

I spent the rest of the day helping Julian, he told me about the reason he worked with leeches and we went to treat one of the performers… It almost breaks my heart how she had a beautiful soft voice and now she is completely unrecognizable… 

Hours passed by until I was starting to feel a little drowsy while explaining Julian about my healing magic, he told me I should return upstairs and rest, and that he would also call for me when he needed help. Some part of me told me we would probably not call me to help, but I was just too exhausted to disagree with him.  
  


After finally coming out from the library, I heard some screaming from nearby, waking me up instantly. I quickly hid behind the library's door and waited for them to pass. I heard some footsteps and the screams of a young man pleading for help… I blamed myself for not being able to do something besides listen, but there’s too little I can actually do…  
I poked my head to see them turn, I thought they would bring him here? Where are they taking him? Surely everyone can listen to his screams… but why has no one come to help either?

I remembered Nadia’s words again, maybe she wasn't talking about the dungeons… but rather what they are planning to do to that guy. I followed them carefully, and realized they were taking him into Lucio’s wing.  
I gulped and kept walking carefully, then hid behind a pillar when they opened the door… Please don’t tell me the poor man is going to have to please Lucio in some sick way. Before they closed the door I slipped inside, and hid behind a curtain.

“LET ME GO WHAT ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO DO TO ME?!” The poor man cried while trying to escape.  
“Ugh, can I hit him now? My ears are fucking bleeding”  
“Lucio needs him awake. So suck it up”

I tried to not move too much, I could barely see anything behind the curtain, and a sudden “click!” made me stop completely, I heard some kind of machination going on, and the guards moving along. I peeked through the curtains and saw a whole room with a bloody table in the middle… the guards quickly placed the man on top, tying him down as he tried to free himself.

“Now what?”  
“Now we leave him here. Count Lucio will be back from his night stroll soon”  
“So we can leave now?”  
The man sighed irritated “Yes David, you can fuck off now.”

I quickly closed the curtain when they started walking out, I even held my breath but thankfully they never noticed I was there. Both of them left the room and closed it behind them… I decided to wait until they got out from Lucio’s wing. Carefully I came out from my hiding spot and turned to see the guy… and without thinking I approached him.

He startled when he saw me and I shushed him “Easy… I’ll try to help you..” I whispered softly and he nodded.  
“Tha-Thank you…” He sobbed as I tried to free his limbs, this would be easier if I had a knife with me. 

Just as I was almost going to free one of his hands, a pair of coughs made me stop…  _ Lucio was here.  _

“I need to hide-”   
“No! Don’t leave me here!” He begged.  
“I promise I’ll get you out, just wait” I quickly hid again in the curtains as the door opened, There were at least 2 more people with Lucio, probably servants who accompanied him.  
“Are you sure this will work… Mylord?”   
“I am ALWAYS sure. This time I won't fail.” Lucio yelled angrily. “Last time it failed was because those worms were impure. But now I made sure they bringed a good one.”

What is he going to do…? 

I took a glance at that room, careful not to be seen… the man screamed and yelled at Lucio, afraid of what he would do.

  
“SHUT UP ALREADY! No one will come to rescue you.” Lucio then lifted his golden claw, softly rubbing the tips on the man's chest. “I’ll make sure to take care of your… no,  **_My_ ** _ new body _ .”

_~T o b e c o n t i n u e d~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy we are getting closer to this aren't we? _(:3 」∠)_ I already made a list of the things that are going to happen, so it would probably be over by chapter 10 or 11 :'3 thank you so much for the persons who are still reading this, I really appreciate the love Luna's been recieving :'3 (mostly on tumblr and instagram tho :'v) 
> 
> So for now, enjoy this chapter as we get closer and closer to you know what :'vv


	7. Lies and failed promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna discovers the truth of the dissapeareance of the performers, but without having a way to tell Nadia, they are left with no choice but to be careful from now on until Asra calls again and helps them escape... But will they?
> 
> [WARNING: The following chapter contains mentions of ch*ld ab*se, a scene of physical violence and lots of angst; discretion is advised.]

...And just like that… Lucio pierced his claws into the man’s chest… twisting his grip as the guy coughed blood right into his clothes, and his eyes lost all trace of life… Lucio then ripped his torso open, holding his heart as the blood dripped down from his golden arm into the floor like if it was a trophy, some droplets landing on his face as he grinned maniacally.  
I was in shock, as soon as I saw that I quickly covered my mouth and tried to calm myself… but how?! HE STRAIGHT UP MURDERED A MAN IN FRONT OF ME AND HIS SERVANTS, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO THIS TIME?!  
  
I knew this was a bad idea, I fucking new it and still went on, I need to escape before they notice me, Lucio was still looking at the heart… maybe I can escape while they are not paying attention-

“UGH WHY IS HE NOT APPEARING?! WHAT KIND OF HEART DO I NEED TO GIVE TO HIM?!” Lucio quickly threw the heart to the floor angrily, smashing it with his foot as he whined and blood scattered all over the floor. “AND OF COURSE VALDEMAR DOESN’T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!” 

Wait… what is he trying to do…? 

“Mylord… please be careful, you can’t be going around like th-”  
“SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT STUPID RITUAL!” He frantically said before coughing blood and having to hold onto the servants (who were trying not to slip on the blood).

I was curious to learn what kind of thing Lucio wants to do… why would he need hearts?! Has he been murdering everyone?! Why specifically the performers?! Does he know magic?!

But something told me it was enough for me to know this… I had a feeling if I stayed it would get worse… but I need a distraction… I tried to remember a spell I learned, something about an illusion... closing my eyes and concentrating my mind into the image of a big rat, and when I opened them, the illusion of a rat was below me, so I made it go run straight into that room.  
The rat was enough to make Lucio let out a high pitched scream, scaring the servants as they frantically tried to get it, slipping and falling on the floor. I took the opportunity and ran to the door, escaping both Lucio’s room and wing. I only glanced back once I was already too far from the room, feeling an ominous presence that sent chills to my spine.

After finally making my way into my room, I closed the door and fell into the floor, breathing heavily and coughing as my mind tried to make sense of what I just witnessed… Nadia was right...Nadia was so fucking right… Lucio is killing the performers for some twisted ritual… what is he even trying to achieve?! Is he trying to make a pact with a demon?! Am I-... Am I next…?  
The sudden realization of my situation made my stomach drop… my mind got filled with images of me being tied down like that guy… and Lucio ripping my heart out… I started to sob uncontrollably and hugged myself on the floor… I don’t want to die… There’s so much I want to do… I want to go back with Asra and Muriel… I want to live… I want…. to be happy… just like I used to.

The sound of wings flapping made me open my watery eyes, as Tolo started to nuzzle on my face, trying to comfort me. I let him get closer as he nestled beside me… I wish he was bigger so I could hug him tightly like a pillow… Thankfully I was able to calm down a little… at least just to breathe slowly as my eyes were fixated on the window.

\--

Minutes, maybe hours passed by until I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Although I couldn’t remember what I dreamed, I had a feeling I had a pleasant dream… maybe I saw aunt Jann or Asra… but at least it wasnt that stupid black void.  
I woke feeling my left arm asleep and my cheek pressed hardly on the floor, so much I even got the rug’s design imprinted on my face. I seated and rubbed my eyes carefully, sniffing as I slowly came back to reality. The room… no, the whole world felt so... silent, I couldn’t even hear the birds singing or people chatting outside. I guess they heard what happened yesterday and are mourning the guy…

Coming to my senses I carefully got on my feet, holding on to the boudoir so as to not fall on my ass. I glanced at the bed where Bartolomeo was soundly sleeping, his little body moving a little, but overall unbothered.  
I then turned to see my reflection in the mirror, I found that my eyes were red… gladly not the sclera, but it definitely looked like I had a rough night. I inspected my face, afraid of finding something because I was near Lucio’s belongings… _I just want to make sure I don’t contract that...._ Thankfully there was nothing unusual…the mark is still there though, has it always been so big? I could swear the mark was smaller yesterday.

I wanted to go and warn Nadia, but... I don’t want to leave the room again…. I hugged myself and started shivering just thinking about being bound and getting captured again… just like-

_“I think she wants to be hit more-”_ A sudden memory flashed in my mind, making me take a step back as my mind started spiralling around memories from my childhood… and what ifs of what could happen to me now. I began breathing heavily, holding on to myself anxiously so hard my nails were getting deeper into my skin “ _Please… stop…”_

My panting woke Bartolomeo and he flung to my shoulder, pecking my fingers and making sounds as in whistling a song, then nudging on my neck to grab my attention. Slowly getting carried away by the sound and began to softly mutter the lyrics of that song, feeling my voice crack as the anxiety of the situation was taking ahold of me. As I continued to murmur the song, my heartbeat started to go slower and slower… until I was able to breathe properly and stop shivering.

“Thank you… Tolo” I gave him a little kiss on the head, and he nuzzled again on my cheek. “I don’t know what I would do without you…” I closed my eyes as his little head bumped into my forehead and he cawed and clicked his beak reassuringly.

I glanced at the window, am I safe to go outside? It will be suspicious if I don't… but I just don’t want to go out… not if that means I might die by Lucio’s hand. But someone needs to know the things Lucio is doing, there has to be a way to stop him… at least until Asra comes for me.

“Asra…” The name slipped out from my lips as I placed a hand on the window “How long do I have to wait for you…?” I whispered and looked down while biting my lip. Bartolomeo was still perched on my shoulder, both of us longing for Asra.

I had to eventually come out from the room as Julian needed some help in the dungeons, at least doing that, ironically, helped my mind concentrate into other things rather than my own death… even though I was literally in the den of the lion risking my life.  
Moving patients, giving them medicine, writing down things for Julian as he checked them until we finally took a small rest in his “office”. Julian sat down on the small chair while I sat on the edge of the bedding, both taking a deep breath.

“Are you tired? I can go on alone if you need to rest.” Julian said, taking out his mask and glancing at me.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry.” I said without looking at him and putting the notes I took in order.  
“Luna, you look tired, you have bags under your eyes… What happened?” Those last words resonated on me, making me stop for a moment before continuing.  
“...I’m fine, Julian.” I can’t risk telling him here what's going on, who knows if the walls can hear.  
“If you’re trying to hide something you’re doing it poorly.” I got up and placed the notes on his desk, then grabbing his quill and writing “Someone might hear us if I say it”.  
Julian read it as I wrote down the word, then taking the quill and writing “Tell me what happened” 

I grabbed another page and began writing down quickly what I had seen, the things Lucio did to that man and how I was afraid of it. After reading it, Julian signaled me to get closer, I took my mask out so I couldn’t hit him with the beak and he whispered.

“Last night they brought a corpse… they said they found him dead on his bed… but he had a mysterious hole in his chest, unfortunately I could only see it from a distance since Valdemar took it… but it was suspicious”  
“That's him… that's what happened after I left, I suppose…” I looked down remembering the scene, shivering a little. Julian noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“Breath in, breathe out Luna, everything will be fine. I’m not going to let you get hurt. If he wants to kill you he will have to murder me first.” He lifted my chin to meet his eyes. “Besides, you promised to help me escape if things got worse”  
“I know, and I will… It’s just a matter of time before As-”

“Ahem, Doctor 069.” Someone knocked at the door startling us, probably Valdemar as we could see their head shape and large horns in the small window. “New patient awaits” They left just as soon as they addressed Julian.  
“We need to go… Are you sure you can still help me?” He placed his mask back on, glancing at me.  
“I’m sure. I’ll help you in everything I can” Putting my mask back on again he nodded and we went out, repeating everything we had done with the other patients until I had to leave Julian alone, he said he wanted to analyze some stuff about using leeches? I didn’t understand very clearly but nodded and went back to the palace.  
  


The moonlight was already shining brightly from the window in the library, today there was a full moon, a beautiful full moon that I would have enjoyed watching with Asra… 

  
_“Luna…?”_ A whisper behind my ear made me turn around, but no one was there… it sounded like… like….  
“Asra…” I whispered softly and began tracing his essence, it was just as last time, I could feel him calling me, I didn’t realize I began running through the hallways, my steps echoing on the giant walls as I made my way to the gardens.

As I approached the veranda I stopped briefly to breathe, looking everywhere for Asra as I carefully climbed down the stairs and ran towards the giant fountain, this time almost gliding through the maze as I knew better the way to the fountain. Thankfully no one was in sight as I approached the water, carefully moving some leaves with my hand, making some ripples in the water. 

“Asra… can you hear me…?” The ripples started to turn slowly into the image of Asra, both smiling as soon as our eyes met.  
“I was about to ask you the same, Luna” He took a look at me and sighed relieved. “Thank gods you’re still ok”  
“I’ve been waiting for your call” I whispered softly as a small tear left my eye.  
“I know, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. But we’re ready to get you out of there” Hearing those words brought hope and joy to my soul, finally the wait was over.  
“Tell me what I need to do”  
“Right, Muriel and I found out a gate that is almost free of guards, it only gets checked out once a week and that day was yesterday, so that means tomorrow we can come pick you there at midnight…”  
“Are you sure?”   
“I’m pretty sure, although you might need to be careful, there’s a lot of plants that might hurt you, I guess that's why they don’t check there that much.” Asra said and Faust poked from his shoulder. “There we will throw you a rope and help you escape.”  
  
“Ok… I trust you, I will go pack my stuff and get ready for tomorrow… but… what would happen if they notice I’m gone?”  
“They won’t find us. After we get you we’re returning to the original plan to Nopal.” Asra said, a little nervous… I can sense he is also worried. “Just be safe… for this night… anything could happen tonight and I don’t want to lose hope in seeing you again.”  
“I’ll do my best Asra, I’ll stay in my room unless I really have to go out” I reassured him, my heart is already racing just thinking about tomorrow.  
“Good” He sighed and closed his eyes “By the way, how’s Bartolomeo?”   
  
“Oh he is fine.” Another voice said behind me, making me turn around startled. “Surprised to see me darling? I was surprised to see you running like a headless goose into the gardens”  
“Luna who is-?!” 

I quickly moved my hand in Asra’s reflection, making it disappear as the figure came out from the shadows….that voice…  
The man walking towards me, the root of my insecurities and hatred… Ragde.

“What’s the matter princess? You’ve been neglecting me a lot these days.” I stepped back as he approached me, a charismatic smile in his lips and his long hair moving side by side as he walked.  
“DON’T you dare…” I threatened him.  
“Come on Luna, have you forgotten how happy you are with me?” His smile started to fade as he saw I was serious. “I know you want to help me escape too, don’t you dear Lu-” He moved his hand to my face and I slapped it away.  
“FUCK YOU” I snarled and stood furiously. “YOU LIED TO ME! I WANT YOU FAR AWAY FROM ME” even though he has always been tall, I was not backing down, I won’t hesitate on murdering him right here, not when my chance to escape has finally come.

I tried to put on the most threatening face I had, as well as preparing a little bit of magic on my hand in case he got funny.

“Oh? Really?” He looked down at me from his nose, all the charisma and fakeness leaving his soul, leaving an intimidating and threatening aura. “It’s a shame darling, I thought we had something special.” 

I liberated some attack from my hands but he slapped my hand away, missing my shot. I tried to summon some more on my other hand but it was too late, he pushed into the willow tree and grabbed my neck with his hands, even lifting me from the ground as I kicked and scratched him to let me go, and with the same force he threw me to the ground, still holding my neck. 

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO-” 

Panic overcame me as I tried my best to escape his grip, for some milliseconds I could see the face of my cousins on his own, remembering the panic and fear I used to feel as a child. I tried to bite him but he would tighten his grip, slowly leaving me with fewer and fewer air in my lungs, I was in such panic I couldn't even concentrate enough magic to help me.  
His eyes pierced my soul as he grinned maliciously, like if he was enjoying seeing me in pain… 

“GUARDS! GUARDS COME HERE QUICKLY! I NEED HELP!” The bastard started shouting, I tried to scream but he would tighten his grip even more, almost making me black out.

When he released me I started coughing, trying to finally get some air and moving away from him.

“Oh no, you’re not escaping.” He grabbed me by the hair, pulling me towards him.  
“STOP IT! STOP IT! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!!” I began crying, fully engulfed by panic and worry.  
“Why are you making a scandal?! Count Lucio is trying to take his nightly stroll” A guard finally came and I lifted my face, gazing at the man holding a spear as he stood there.  
“This ungodly witch was contacting someone from the outside! To escape!” He said and pulled my hair again as I tried to free myself in any way I could.  
“HE IS LYING! HE IS THE ONE PLOTTING TO ESCAPE!” I yelled and he pulled even harder, but the guard stopped him.  
  
“WHO IS YELLING SO MUCH, ITS SO ANNOYING!” Someone yelled back and walked into the fountain… It was Count Bitchface with 2 servants at his sides.  
“MILORD, I found this witch speaking to an outsider to escape! She was planning to escape tomorrow at midnight!” Ragde lifted me, presenting me to Lucio as if I was an offering.

Lucio lifted an eyebrow and the guard liberated me from Ragde’s grip, just to hold my hands behind my back.

“Escaping you say?” Lucio approached me and took a look at me. “The magic songstress eh? I heard you resisted coming to the palace...” 

My teeth were shivering as he was so close to me… I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die I don't want to die-

“What a pity, I was hoping you would still entertain me.” He lifted my chin with his golden claws, our eyes meeting for the first time. “Whatever. Take her to my wing.” He took out his hand from my chin and the guard began pulling me.  
“no no NO!” I freed myself, but the servants grabbed me before I could escape. “LET ME GO! LET ME GO!”   
“Don’t worry, we’re just going to talk.” Lucio said as he stood there with the guard and Ragde… who was smiling triumphantly at me, you could see the devil in his eyes as his plan was a success.  
  


As much as I tried to move away, the servants easily dragged me towards Lucio’s wings, my throat was hurting from all the yelling and shouting I was doing… but no one was helping me… not even Severa, who only took a glance at me and kept on their way, ignoring my pleads.

“LET ME GO OR I’LL… I’LL-I’LL RELEASE A MAGIC BOMB!”  
“Sure thing, your lightshow is definitely going to kill us.” one of the servants said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. “Just shut up and you’ll make this easier for us”  
“OH I WON'T SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME THERE!” I was able to summon some magic in my hands, setting small flames on their clothes.  
“WHAT THE-” Both of them released me and I fell to the ground as they battled with the rapidly growing flames in their bodies.

I took my chance and began running, falling on my knees and trying hard to stand up and keep running… just keep running to where Asra said he’ll be waiting, They won’t find me there-  
But other servants quickly surrounded me, holding me hostage and helping the other servants take out the fire… I tried to summon more fire but I’m too exhausted to do that… I can’t give up but… its the only thing I can do now…. 

I was taken to that crimson room, my feet hovering up the ground as the tallest servants were holding me… my mind was in such a haze I didn’t notice when they finally tied me on that table, my eyes pierced on the candelabra above the room… Is this.. how it ends? Am I really going to die now? Like this?  
Minutes passed until some steps echoed the room, the sound of those heels on the marble only meant one thing… Lucio is about to end my life.

I could only think of my aunt… Will I see her on the other side? Will Muriel and Asra ever know what happened to me? Is Julian going to see my dead body? Who will feed Bartolomeo his blueberries?-  
Silent tears left my face as all those thoughts filled my mind, I wish I could go back to when none of this had happened, when it was just me and Asra together… living happily in the shop, going to the market and sometimes strolling by the beach together…

“The Songstress Luna, the one who’s lightshow amazed everyone that saw her.” Lucio suddenly said standing in front of me, making me come back to reality. “Too bad you were a bad girl, I really enjoyed those shows.”  
“What… What are you going to do…”  
“Oh something simple, I just need your heart.” He said smiling and lifting his claw. “Not like you have a choice in liking it or not.” He approached me and looked at my eyes “Now, speak WHO was going to help you?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, Bitchface” I answered angrily, if he’s taking me he would not take Asra with him.  
“YOU-” He slammed his fist on the table, making it tremble a little. “You know what? I was going to be considerate and give you an opportunity. But I guess I should go straight to the point!” Lucio moved his claw to my chest, touching my skin a little before taking it back, preparing to rip my heart out-

“WAIT! I’LL HELP YOU WITH THE RITUAL!” The fear in my body was too much I chickened out, begging for mercy. “I KNOW HOW RITUALS WORK! YOU’RE DOING IT WRONG!”

Lucio suddenly stopped and looked bewildered at me, considering the situation and how it was my only chance of survival. After giving it a thought, Lucio placed his hands on his hips and addressed me.

“I’m listening, but how do you know about it?”  
“I… saw what-what happened to the other guy!… You’re trying to summon someone, right? You’re doing it wrong” I don’t really know if I really know this ritual, I have heard about summoning devils and such… but whatever Lucio is trying to summon is definitely not a demon nor a spirit.  
“So you are offering your “magical” services to help me?” said lifting an eyebrow.  
“Yes… You let me live, and I help you with the ritual.” I cannot believe how I’m putting myself in even more danger than before… but if that means I can unintentionally kill Lucio or escape… I need to do it.  
  
Lucio thought about it for a second “Only with one condition.”  
“What… condition…?”  
“Your _partner_ said you were going to escape with another witch. I demand you to bring that magician and help us with the ritual.” No no no no “As how I see it, two magicians are better than one! That way the ritual will DEFINITELY not fail.”  
“no no no no, leave him out of th-”  
“I SAID, ONE CONDITION. YOU EITHER TAKE IT OR I’LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!” Lucio slammed his fist again, this time stopping to cough some blood.

Should I accept? If Asra is taken I wouldnt be alone anymore… but we will both be in danger… Lucio might even kill us in the process if we dont help him… Auntie… what should I do??

“The clock is ticking, songstress. What will it be?”  
I have no choice… I still have time to save Asra and maybe myself if that means I’ll stay here… “I’ll do it.”  
“Say again?”  
“I said, I’ll do it. I will convince him to stay in the palace”

Lucio’s face turned into a grin as he ordered the servants to release me, helping me climb down the table as I almost fell down because of the exhaustion.

“Great. Now, the ritual, if you will.”  
“Can I take a nap? I’m… exhausted…” I was leaning against the wall, trying not to fall down again.  
“Agh, after your stupid nap, you will contact that magician and tell him to come here. No tricks, no escaping. AND if you try to escape.” He lifted his claw at me “I’ll make sure to hunt you both like bunnies. -SALAZAR!” One of the servants stepped on, He was much taller than me. “You will make sure she doesn’t trick me. I’m going to need guards near the window and the door. And when the other magician comes, you will escort her there.”  
“Yes milord” said the tall man, approaching me slowly. “I’ll take you to your room.”

I nodded and began walking slowly, Salazar having to help me walk there in silence until we reached my room, opening the door and closing it immediately after I stepped in. 

Bartolomeo was flying uncontrollably in the room, checking me for bruises and stuff, and that's when I turned to the mirror to see my reflection… red marks all over my neck, some bruises on my arms and my eyes red from crying… I lifted my blouse to see if I had more wounds, only that stupid mark was still on my body. It’s tongue almost looking as if it was laughing at my fate.  
I sat on the bed and Bartolomeo nudged my arm, how am I going to tell Asra to stay? No no, I don’t have to tell him to stay… he needs to go… I don’t want him to die… Not Asra…

Tears fell down my cheeks into my hands as I cried, how will I have the courage to tell Asra to leave me to die? He will definitely not listen and enter anyways… I have to keep him away from this hellhole.   
Wiping my tears I began searching for one of my books, I took the songbook and ripped one of its pages, and after finding a quill in one of the cabinets I wrote a letter to Asra.

“Asra, please don’t come back for me. I’m going to help Lucio with a Ritual.”

No… He will definitely know something is off and do the contrary… I scratched that part and wrote again.

“Asra, I know we both said we were going to escape together, but we have a change of plans… I will escape soon by myself, someone found out we spoke and now I’m suspicious, so please. _Don’t come back for me._ I promise you I have it all under control… I promise we will soon leave together, trust in me please.

-Luna.”

I folded the paper and put it inside my pocket. I'm going to give it to him tomorrow. I just hope it works out and he can go away… Letting my body hit the bed I drifted to sleep, exhausted from all of the fighting and yelling I did… At least… I was still alive… but at what cost? At the cost of putting Asra and probably Muriel in danger?! Gods you’re the best Luna. Chickening like that after talking shit about Lucio for years… and now look at you, another one of his pawns at his service… 

I woke up the next day as the door opened, a servant quickly entering and checking the room, making sure I didn’t escape or planned to overnight. 

“The room’s clear.” Salazar said and turned to see me. “The count said to meet with him for breakfast, so get ready.” He walked out and closed the door, leaving me to change my clothes, almost forgetting to take out the folded letter and placing it inside my dress pocket.

Salazar escorted me to the dining room, where Lucio and Nadia were on opposite ends of the big table, Nadia being shocked to see me as our eyes locked, then both looking to the other side.

“Ah, Songstress, I’m glad you were able to join us for breakfast.” Lucio said, eating another grape from his plate. “Noddy could you please leave us alone?” He addressed the countess, who with a disgruntled face stood up and left the room. “Now, when is that magician arriving?”  
“At midnight” At this point there was no utility in staying silent, I need to see Asra and tell him to get the fuck out of here.  
“Hm, fine. The guards will escort you there, and then take you two back here.”

I nodded slowly, a serious yet sad expression on my face as I thought about Asra.

“Ow don’t be sad. You’ll be together again!” Lucio smiled and I simply snorted. "Now, tell me how I shoould do th-"  
“-I need to go help Jul- One of the doctors. I’m his assistant”. I quickly cut him off, I still need some time to think what should I do.  
“If this is another one of your tricks-”

“She is not lying, Lucio.” A voice startled me from the door, where Valdemar was standing creepily… how did I miss them when I walked inside?! “As a matter of fact, Doctor 069 requested her help just moments ago.” I don’t know if I should feel worried or glad that Valdemar is “helping” me.  
“Agh, whatever. I need her at midnight.” Lucio crossed his arms disgruntled and I went to Valdemar, both of us walking in silence to the dungeons. After placing my mask I walked around the place, there were fewer doctors today… and then I saw a tall and dramatic one trying to place some leeches on a man begging him to stop, yep that’s Julian.

“Julian? Did you need me?”  
“Aha! Luna! You came just in time, help me to keep this man down please. I need to try something” Julian turned his face to me, but with one hand in the poor man’s chest and holding a leech with the other one.  
“...What are you even doing?”  
“Just help me, please” I sighed and helped him. Then grabbing the notes and writing down the things Julian was saying as he inspected his work. “Thank you, I really needed you here”  
“No problem, I was actually hoping to get out from there…” I finished writing down the things and placed the papers away.   
“Were you able to contact your friend?” I stood silently for a moment.  
“...I’m going to escape, with or without him. So don't worry about it” I don’t have to worry Julian, I have involved enough people in this mess for me to also fuck Julian’s life in the process. “I will be fine” I tried to give him a warm smile even though he couldn't see it.

Julian nodded and we both went inside his small office, as he took his mask off I saw his eyes… tired eyes of a man who has not seen the light of the day or the sweet embrace of slumber… Is he even sleeping?

“Julian… Are you ok? You look very tired…” I approached him and he shrugged it off.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. It takes more than sleep deprivation to actually hurt me. I just.. need to find the answer and I know I’m very close to it. You see that's why I’m using leeches, I know they are the answer to this mess-”  
“Julian… you need to rest.” I placed my hands on his shoulders, I too haven’t been sleeping well.. but at least I am sleeping. “It’s not good for you”   
He sighed and turned around “...Ok”

Helping him today was a little bit easier, since he spent the most time analyzing the results of the leech experiment, scribbling down everything… time was running out for me so I left the dungeons, he was too focused on his research to even notice I was gone. I feel guilty for not telling him exactly what's going on… but I don’t want him to get in trouble because of me, enough with Asra...no, I shouldn’t have even mixed him in this mess….

Salazar and another servant were already waiting for me in the library, standing up from their seats as soon as they saw me, then taking me to the veranda, where Lucio was with a wine glass admiring the moonlight.

“Lovely night, don’t you think?” Said the bastard grinning. “It’s almost midnight. So you better hurry and bring that magician into the palace.”

With a snap of his fingers some guards appeared, both the guards and servants following me as I walked into the gardens, remembering the place Asra told me to meet.

“Hey, you can’t go that far” one of the guards stopped me.  
“That’s where we agreed to meet… unless you want Lucio to behead you for not helping me get there.” I answered wryly, I’m not in the mood for more trouble.

They let me go and I continued to walk. Suddenly the gardens became a small forest, trees that were never cutted, flowers that bloomed everywhere, and lots of branches that would cut my way. After what felt like an hour I was able to see a gate, it was like a forgotten entrance to the palace, I turned my head and saw none of the servants or guards, they were probably hiding as to wait for Asra to come out… But no one was there, I waited around for some minutes, until I was able to see two hooded figures in the distance, one being taller than the other.

“Asra…Muriel…” I whispered so softly so the others couldn’t hear me.

I approached the gate at the same time the two figures began running towards me, until I was able to see Asra, holding my hands as we just stared into eachothers eyes, smiling as we finally met again.

“Luna… Oh Luna… look at you…” He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes to his touch, letting some tears come out. “What have they done to you? Who hurted you?!"

“Asra… We have to be quick” I shrugged it off  
“Right right” Asra took out a rope from his bag, and threw one end to my side. “Climb up Luna, let's go home” He smiled at me, but my smile faded away.  
“Asra… you need to go. I...I’m going to stay here.” I said whispering.  
“What are you saying?! What happened after we got interrupted?!”  
“I can’t exactly tell you what happened… but you need to get away from here, both of you” I placed my hands in the bars of the gates “Please… Asra… I promise I’ll escape later… but you need to go before it's too late…”  
“Luna… no, no no…” He approached me again, taking my hands into his as tears started falling down his face “We can escape darling, please, just hold on to the rope and Muriel and I will-”  
“ASRA I’M BEGGING YOU PLEASE GO AWAY!” I yelled so hard he stood silently “Trust in me… I…” I closed my eyes and bit my lip “I’m going to be fine... I will find you two later”

“Luna… what happened…?” Seeing him cry like this was too much for me, I can’t bear to see him like this but.. I’m doing it for his own good. “Why are you going to stay?! After all the planning I’ve done to come rescue you…”

And that's when I pulled him from his shirt, getting him closer to the gate and kissing him, surprisingly he continued the kiss… It’s been so long since I kissed him I almost forgot how sweet and loving his kisses were, as we ran out of breath I carefully took out the note from my pocket and placed it on his hand, closing his fist to hold it carefully.

“Now go… please… just go away…” I said while he rested his forehead on mine “It’s for your own good..” I whispered with my shaky voice.  
“Luna… I… I-”  
“Ok enough talking, time to go back” a guard came out from his hiding spot, startling Asra and Muriel.  
“ASRA!” Muriel yelled from behind, pulling him to get away from the gate.  
“No.. Luna! Please! Come with us!” Asra screamed as he was being pulled by Muriel.  
“I’m sorry…” The other guards surrounded me and tried to open the gate, to which I summoned a fire, not letting them get near and giving time to Muriel and Asra to escape.  
“What are you doing?!” the guard turned me around. “Were you not supposed to get him here?!”  
“I have a change of plans” I tried to put aside my sadness and sound serious. “I...I can do it alone.” I began walking away from the gate back to the palace, the flames dying as now they couldn’t see either Asra or Muriel.

“Where is the other magician?” Lucio asked, sitting on a chair while sipping more wine.  
“...I don’t need him to do the ritual.”  
“This was NOT the deal.” He stood up angrily “YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE HIM IN”  
“I know. But he is far from my level of experience in this type of magic.” I felt bad dismissing Asra’s ability in magic like this… but if that’s what it takes to protect him… I’ll do it, as much as it hurts. “He… He will be a burden if we let him in…” I tried to sound convincing, and thankfully Lucio is that stupid to believe it.  
“Agh whatever. If you say so.” He sat again and crossed his arms like a spoiled child who didn’t get the toy he wanted. “We lost a day, and I NEED to do it before my body gives up”  
“What kind of ritual are you even trying to do?”   
“Why to get a new body of course, this stupid plague is going to kill me soon, so a new body will help me stay beautiful and strong!” Since when were you any of those words, Lucio?   
  
“So you’re trying to contact a demon..?” I lifted an eyebrow.  
“No, a _“Higher”_ being. BUT IT NEVER ANSWERS ME!”  
“Maybe you’re doing something wrong,” I said fiddling with a lock of my hair. “Contacting a demon is way different than a celestial being” Not only is it different, I would say rather impossible to perform.  
“WELL THEN START TALKING ON HOW I SHOULD DO IT!” I definitely need to find some time to make up something, should I trick him into something?  
“Well.. uh… it depends on the… the… uhm…THE WEATHER! Yes, how could I forget?” I laughed nervously. “The weather affects how a ritual can happen, also the time of the day and even the day itself”   
“So you’re saying I should WAIT until the sky is clear?!”  
“Maybe but… uhm…” I turned to see the moon, and I remembered something: “A full moon is needed!” I hope this doesn't get me in more trouble…  
“A full moon?” He lifted an eyebrow  
“Yes yes, most rituals need to be done at least at full moon, so we need to wait until the next full moon to finally do it… and in the meantime I could investigate… a little more”

A drop of sweat fell down my head as Lucio looked suspicious at me, maybe he is not that stupid to believe in-

“Makes sense.” Dumbass.

_**~T o b e c o n t i n u e d~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really took its time _(:3 」∠)_ I had already half a chapter done two weeks ago but because of my classes and exams I was finally able to finish it this week ;w; but anyways. I hope this hurted because I was hurted af while writing it (ಥ﹏ಥ) and thank you so much for sticking so far on 7 chapters of this mess (｡T ω T｡) We still have a couple of chapters to get through tho xd
> 
> And also quick reminder that you can find my drawings of my baby Luna on both my tumblr and ig!💜


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with just 2 weeks left, Luna has fewer time to think about a way to get rid of Lucio and go back with Asra, and an opportunity to get revenge surges.

A couple of weeks came and went as I bullshitted my way out with Lucio. As soon as I would wake up, I made my way to the library. Reading magic books (if I was able to find one to begin with) and searching for a way to keep Lucio entertained, at least until I have a concrete plan to either weaken him… or kill him to escape.   
And the nightmares… The nightmares are driving me crazy… I can’t take Asra’s worried face out of my mind, just thinking about how hurt and confused he might have felt because of me… Oh Asra… I’m so sorry for fucking it up… I had to be more careful that night and be sure no one was hearing us… It’s my fault they almost got you, It’s my fault we couldn’t escape sooner, it’s my fault I… I wasn’t strong enough…  
I’m not even strong enough to answer his calls anymore… ever since that day I can feel the urge to go to the fountain and call him, or sometimes I can feel his presence but the fear of getting caught again makes me get as far away as I can from the gardens...

“Luna? Is everything alright?” Julian placed a hand on my shoulder “You’ve been standing there without moving.”   
“Ah, sorry… I was just… thinking about some stuff. Nothing serious” I shrugged it off and placed the pages I had on his table. “How’s the leech thing going?”   
He sighed with his arms crossed “Not so good, I can’t quite grasp what it’s missing… I thought the old man was finally getting better, but they found him dead this morning” He said worried while taking a look at the pages he hung on the wall. “Do you know anything that may help??”  
“Well… I know how to make a potion for them to not feel pain… but it doesn't get rid of the illness” I readjusted my ponytail and moved my bangs, I need to trim them someday though.

Julian widened his eyes and quickly turned his eyes to me like if I had unveiled the secrets of the universe to him.

“THAT'S IT! THAT HAS TO BE IT!” He grabbed me by my shoulders and bobbed me excitedly. “The old man simply couldn’t resist the leeches! If we give them your potion they won’t feel the leeches anymore!” He stepped back and let out a small laugh, with an euphoric expression on his face as he sat down and began writing mindlessly.

I was still shocked from what he did and slowly approached him, peeking over his shoulder as he scribbled down his idea. Then I backed off as he stood up, almost hitting me in the process.

“We should test it immediately!” He grabbed the door handle.  
“Wait! I don’t have any of those potions with me!” I grabbed his hand before he could open it. “And I don’t know if I can find the ingredients around here…”

  
His smile slowly faded into a frown as he realized that, then sighed again, taking a small glance outside.

“Right…” Julian walked back to his seat… great now I feel bad.

I remembered I grabbed something from the dining room and took it out from my pocket, a small apple I was going to eat in the morning… I approached Julian and placed the apple in his hand, maybe this can make him a little happy…

“...An apple?” He asked, confused.  
“I thought you hadn’t eaten yet, so I brought you that apple” I smiled and he took a big bite of it, the crunch of his bite resonating in the small room we were in.  
“Oh.. well… uhm… Thank you, Luna” He continued to eat it as he checked some of the other pages he had. “Now that I remember, can you ask Fidemina if she has more paper? I’m almost running out of them”  
“Fidemina?”  
“Er… Doctor...77, I think? I can’t remember exactly” He answered without taking his eyes off his table.  
“Ok, I’ll see around” I put my mask on again and went to search for that doctor, and instead found Valdemar and other servants coming down with new patients.

They rushed both to the empty spaces, I wasn’t able to see who they were so I continued on my way. After gathering more paper I now found Valdemar on Julian’s door talking to him.

“Ah, the songstress. I just told Doctor 69 that one of the new patients is going to be in his care. So go now,  _ they are waiting patiently _ .” I don’t know if I misheard but I could swear the Quaestor said the last part as expecting us to see who this person was… or maybe it's just Valdemar being Valdemar.  
“After this you can go Luna”. Julian said as we both walked to where the new patient was. They had bandages all over their chest, with their long hair covering their face… Julian moved their hair aside and revealed the identity of this new patient…   
“You…” I muttered under my breath as I recognized those features… the face of a man who always magnified himself for his own beauty, was now a husk of his former self. His sclera now tainted red from the illness and his exposed veins forming patterns of dripping blood in his body.

The man who lied to me, who endangered me, who stole me from my freedom, who mocked and beat me… was now here in the dungeons on his deathbed, just another victim of this cruel plague…  
But I was not going to feel sympathy for him, not anymore.

In fact, I was feeling so happy to see him suffer like this, the amount of joy my heart was feeling just by looking at him was almost heavenly.

“Do… Do I need to tell you my name?” He said with a shaky voice as Julian and I were standing in front of him, of course, he couldn’t recognize any of us because of the masks.  
“Only if you would like me to address you by name” Julian answered as he checked his body and I wrote down everything. “How long have you been like this?”  
“Three…three days, I think…” He turned his eyes to Julian. “The name’s Ragde.”   
“Ragde you say? Sounds familiar for some reason..” Julian thought about it for a second.  
“I am a performer… but my partner sadly passed away and I’ve been…. grieving her death” I heard the fucker say, I got so mad remembering how he gave me to Lucio I snapped the quill in two.  
“Oh dear-” Julian expressed as he saw me “Is everything alright?”  
“I’ll get a new one, excuse me” I tried to make my voice sound a little different as I returned to Julian’s office to grab another one. I don’t know if Julian recognized him as well, maybe I should remind him…

No, reminding him who Ragde is will bring  _ what happened that night  _ into question…and that’s something Julian doesn’t need to know, at least not right now. Not if that means involving him into this mess.

-

“I reassure you, leeches will make you feel better.” Julian grabbed one and placed it on the others arm.  
“...This sounds stupid.” Ragde answered with disgust as the leech began sucking his blood. “Why aren’t the other patients treated this way?”  
“That’s because I’m still experimenting with this one, BUT! I can assure you it will work this time.”  
“ **_THIS TIME_ ** **?!** ”

I chuckled softly and continued writing down stuff, until Julian pulled me to the side to talk more privately.

“Luna, I know you said you may not have the ingredients for your potions… but.. is there a way you.. could? Maybe try it out with different ingredients?” Julian pleaded.

I thought about it for a moment… I could try it on and ask Lucio for the ingredients and sneak the potion back her-

_ “Make a poisoning potion for Ragde... make him pay... for all he did _ ” A thought flew by my mind, as if a devil whispered into my ear, tempting me to sin.

And without a doubt, I accepted Julian’s request, smiling behind my mask as I could also get vengeance for what he did to me. And speaking of it, I could use the same poison to weak Lucio and get rid of him too, killing two birds with one stone…. A foolproof plan.

-

Now I had to find the right ingredients, it will not be easy… but I must do what I must do. Thankfully everything can be obtained in Vesuvia and Asra doesn't need t-  
Asra… Asra… what am I saying…? Asra would not be happy if I came out with bloody hands… Aunt Jann would have never let me kill someone unless my life is in absolute danger… and also Julian would get very disappointed in himself if Ragde dies because of my potion…

I should rethink better… but the choice is still there… maybe just in case my life gets really in danger? Yeah… yeah that’s what I should do… I shouldn’t have made that decision so quickly… Thankfully I haven’t killed anyone yet…

“So? What are these ingredients you were saying?” I quickly snapped out of my mind, turning to see Lucio who was sitting on his chair, rocking one of his crossed legs.  
“Oh, right.” I began telling him the list of ingredients as a servant wrote them down… I made sure they would bring me both the potion and the poison…  _ just in case _ .  
“Great now. For what is that mysterious potion?”  
“It’s for one patient, it helps you not feel any pain.” I said opening one of the books from the library. “If you need one I can make it”   
“That's very sweet of you~” I rolled my eyes at his comment and kept reading. “See? I knew we could be good friends soon.” not even in your wildest dreams, count Bitchface.  
“I’m only doing my “job”. I’m working for you so that’s why I’m being… considerate.” I said thoughtlessly and turned the page on my book.  
“Pfft, you’re no fun.” Lucio whined and turned his head to the side. “When it’s the next full moon by the way? I’m getting tired of waiting, you know?”  
“Two weeks...” I answered, remembering the short time I had to mess with Lucio’s ritual.  
“Are you really sure this will help me contact  _ it _ ?”   
“Sure as my name is Luna.”

I’m already working on a way to make Lucio believe he is contacting this mysterious being he is trying to call… He was easy to lie to, but how long can I be confident in that working out again?   
And now that I think about it… Lucio has survived how many weeks? Most patients are dead after days or two weeks.... what kind of magic is keeping Lucio alive for so long? He is getting weaker but at a slower pace than the others that have contracted it…I mean, if he is getting weaker that means at some point he will die… just because the plague is reacting slowly on him doesn’t mean he is immortal… right?   
  
After grabbing some books I decided to go back to my room, as always, Salazar escorted me to my room, closing the door and staying outside after I entered. I layed down the books on the bed and grabbed a quill from the cabinet next to it, as to how my plan goes: I make everything an illusion for Lucio to believe he is contacting an otherworldly being, topping it with light and fire magic… but what happens afterwards? I sure can fool him… but… what is happening next? I can’t figure out what I should do next…

“ _ K i l l h i m _ ” The same whisper flew by my mind, filling my mind with dark thoughts just like earlier in the day.

I… I could kill him in that moment, or even earlier if he threatens me… after all… he would be enchanted by the illusion I’ll create… And everyone will believe it was the otherworldly being… not….  _ not me _ …  
I giggled at the thought, it was the perfect plan! Not only can I kill him and free myself, but also blame it on a fake entity and avoid execution for the death of the count. And then I will be able to see Asra again… without fear of getting caught by Lucio and avoiding putting Asra in danger again… oh Asra… just you wait and soon we'll be together again… Just two more weeks and soon… soon this will be all over.  
Closing the books and putting them on the small cabinet I decided to rest a little, I took out my clothes and glanced quickly at the mirror, smiling as this suffering will be over soon… but my smile faded as I locked eyes on the mark in my stomach… now the skull had a circle around it… with 7 spades intertwined in it.

Seeing it made me crash into reality once again… This is far from over. This will not finish when Lucio dies and I escape… this finishes once I get rid of this mark… or at least, learn what the fuck it means.  
Regardless, I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes, my mind still thinking about the things I was about to do… the  _ what ifs _ of the situation… if Lucio realizes that I’ve been lying to him, what if he tries to rush it, etc.... It was so annoying I couldn’t stay still on the bed, rolling to each side not being able to fall asleep.

“This is useless....” I got up and paced around the room, Bartolomeo perched on my shoulder as I woke him up accidentally. 

He noticed my irritation and began pecking my cheek until I turned to see him.

“What?” He then flew to the bed, giving small jumps on the pillow. Signaling me to come and lay in bed again. I sighed and did so, looking straight at the ceiling of the room.

Bartolomeo then made nest beside my head on the pillow and began cooing and making soft sounds near me.

“Tolo… that’s not wor...king…” I said in a yawn while closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep another night.

-

Darkness.. an endless void surrounding me once again as I stood in the middle of it… floating indefinitely… I lift my hands up to my face and see blood on them… I look down on myself and see that my clothes are covered in blood.   
I turn around and the whole world begins to slowly take the form of a forest… but I know these woods… they are not the ones near Vesuvia… It’s the one from Kuatlán. But I can’t hear the birds singing nor the leaves moving… It’s a deafening silence as I walk the dirt road ahead of me.

A morbid curiosity takes on me as I walk up to where I remember  _ that place _ was, I know I can’t be here… But it’s been so long I want to see how things have changed since I left.  
I kept walking until I was able to see the wooden gate… huge thorny vines have grown all over it, so much I don’t think it’s even safe to open them, but as if they reacted to my presence, the gates opened slowly with a creak, some of the vines falling down and breaking. Letting me enter what once was my “home”.  
The house in the middle looked just as I remembered it being… but with no one in sight, not even the animals my family used to raise. I hesitated to go inside and turned to the other building instead, the pilas always full of water even with some dishes and clothes still dirty…  
I looked around the place, I certainly didn’t want to encounter them again... but I wanted to make sure it was safe for me to wander. Thankfully no one was around, so I entered the main house… slowly opening the front door and getting to the garden in the middle, houses around kuatlan always had this design as far as I remember...  
I would have entered every room (and maybe take some of their stuff I might need back in the shop) but I decided to revisit my childhood room.. or the backroom to be more specific. I moved the clothed door and entered, summoning some light magic around my hand.

“It’s exactly how I left it…” I let out softly as I saw the small hay bedding on the floor… I was never allowed to have many things like my other cousins, things like a real bed, cabinets and chests to put my things on and so on… Things I was only able to have once I escaped to Vesuvia…

I got on my knees and lifted the cloth on top of the hay, there being a small piece of paper and a shattered mirror...I grabbed the paper first, seeing it was a piece of the letter my aunt gave me and I held dearly for so many years…   
Pocketing it on my dress I then lifted one of the mirror shards, I turned it around and saw my reflection… and beside it, a shadowy figure who’s eyes shined brightly.

I threw it away as I turned to see the figure, now looming over me creepily. I casted more light and the shadow disappeared, letting a faint sound as if the light had hurted it. Quickly getting on my feet and running for my life out of that house… whatever that creature is… I certainly don’t want to know what it wants.

“ _ C’mon… run faster Luna…” _ I said to myself as I got slower and slower each time I approached the main door.  
“ **_You came back_ ** **”** An elderly voice said from behind.  _ “You cannot escape your destiny,  _ **_disgrace_ ** _. _ ” 

I hesitated to answer or even turn to see the person behind me, so I closed my eyes with my hands, thinking that way it could not see me.

“ **_Y o u c a n n o t e s c a p e m e”_ ** The voice demanded and took my hands out of my face, but I kept my eyes closed. “ **_Open your stupid eyes, young miss.”_ **

Some magic forced me to open my eyes, seeing my elderly grandma staring right at me from above, her eyes dark as the night… full of despair and evil. I was motionless and scared for my life, but no scream would leave my mouth as much as I tried.

“ _ Embrace the darkness of our bloodline… let it drown you deep on it’s pool… and submit to  _ **_my_ ** _ will _ ” She said while smiling and never taking her eyes off me as the same mark I had on my stomach started to appear on her forehead… and mine began burning my skin. 

She released me and I fell on my knees trying to cool down the flames that had appeared on my stomach… but it was too late, it quickly engulfed me in a horrendous fire, and I felt every single part of my body burning as my grandma laughed maniacally…

**“** **_S e v e n d a-”  
  
_ **

I woke up in panic, screaming as I tried to remove the “fire” off my arms.

“LUNA! LUNA!” Julian quickly holded my hands and tried to keep me still “EVERYTHING IS FINE, EVERYTHING IS OK, CALM DOWN PLEASE” He begged as I came to my senses while locking eyes with him… where… what… I-  
“Julian…?” He placed his hands on my cheeks with a worried expression. “I… I’m sorry I-” I forgot I stayed with Julian while working on the potion and fell asleep...  
“Don’t worry… are you ok?? You suddenly woke up screaming…”  
“I… had a nightmare… that’s it.”   
“ “ _ That's it” _ ?! You literally went crazy for a moment! That doesn't sound like a “simple” nightmare!” I then placed my hands on top of his.  
“I’m fine… I just… thought I was burning… I’m sorry for falling asleep” He sighed and removed his hands slowly.  
“Fine… but you should definitely get more sleep now… you can help me with the potion tomorrow.”

I turned to see the table and the little bottles that contained the potions, they certainly looked similar… but the smell was the telltale of which one is a poison and which one is for healing purposes. I stood up carefully and grabbed one of them, opening it and smelling it carefully.

“Some of them smell funny” Julian said while looking at me.  
“I know, that's because they-” I stopped myself… Julian doesn’t have to know. “...They are unfinished”  
“Ooh I see, so when they smell in some way they are ready?” Julian said fascinated by the concept of it.  
“Exactly” I half lied again. “That’s why I need to handle them carefully, we don’t wanna give them the unfinished one.” It may be true to some potions… but definitely not to these ones.  
“I see, I see” He nodded interested in the matter. “I never expected to use magic to aid my patients.”  
“Neither I expected helping a doctor during a plague ” I said jokingly.  
  
“So… Can we use the ones that are ready?” Julian asked as he stood by me.  
“We need some more of them, maybe two or three for him not to feel any pain for about 2 days.” That was actually true.   
“Great, I knew I could trust you on this, Luna” Julian patted my head and I undoubtedly smiled. “Now I really need to continue working on this.” He sat down again and took out some books. “I was able to get these ones from Doctor #45 before he died, so maybe they contain something that might also help in case your potions don’t work”  
“Sure, just don’t overwork that much, ok? You also need to rest…. and those bags under your eyes tells me you haven’t slept.”  
“Ah, so my eyes have captivated you so much that you even noticed the small details?” Julian flirty said while grinning.  
“Julian, I can even see them from behind your mask.” He blushed and looked away.  
  
“I...I may or may not have rested well these days-”   
“Julian…”   
“Er...maybe two or three days…?”  
“-Julian!” I put my hands on my hips a little angry.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He held his hands up. “I promise, I will go to bed soon.”  
“No, I’m not going until you go to sleep.” I crossed my arms and waited for his response.  
“Luna-”  
“-No whining. You need to take care of yourself if you want to take care of others” I grabbed his arm and he reluctantly got up, then I seated him on the edge of the bed and pushed him softly, him falling dramatically on the mattress.  
“If this was a different situation I would have asked you to lay down with me~” We both giggled and I sat on the edge of the bed. “Care to at least tell me a story? So I can fall asleep?”  
“I can sing something to you.” I answered looking at him.  
“Ooooh~, know any sea shanties, dear mermaid Luna?”...a what?  
“I- Ah.. What… What is a sea shanty?” I asked confused.  
“You haven’t been on a ship before?” I shook my head. “Oh well, don’t worry about it. Anything you want to sing to this  _ helpless soul _ will be fine.”  
“If you say so…” I cleared my throat and took a breath, Julian made himself comfortable and closed his eyes to enjoy the private concert.

_ “You have to let… everything fall in place _ _   
_ _ You have to let go… that which you fear to lose the most _ _   
_ _ You have to cry… if that helps you heal…” _

I sang softly as I sometimes glanced to see Julian’s reactions, sometimes he would smile at my voice, but as the song progressed, his movements began to slow down. I moved some strands of hair behind my ear and continued singing.

_ “Such darkness… that you pretend to ignore _ _   
_ _ Nothing will change… if you always do the same _ _   
_ _ Get out from your comfort zone...and start everything again…” _

I stopped singing until I began hearing his snoring, carefully standing up and putting the potions on my bag, putting my mask on and opening the door slowly. I glanced back at him and he was still sleeping. Thankfully I didn’t wake him up…   
He was still peacefully sleeping, he looked so comfortable there by himself… I’m truly sorry Julian… I wish I could tell you my plans… but you still have so much left to live, I can’t drag you into this mess like I did with Asra. Especially if we are dealing with Lucio…

I reluctantly closed the door, sighing and made my way to the exit.

“Hey! Nurse!” The bastard called from his bed while coughing some blood. “I need… I need help…”

I rolled my eyes and then turned around, walking up to him. “Hm?” I tried to limit my speech to him as always. 

“I can’t stop coughing blood… can I have something...to make it stop?” He tried to reach me and I pulled back my arms.  
“...I can’t do anything about that. Just bear with it.” I answered coldly, making my voice as deep as I could to mask my own. “Hopefully you’ll make it till tomorrow” I turned and walked away, not caring for his calls as he coughed more.

I had the opportunity to poison him… but first I want to make him suffer as much as I can, as much as I would love to see him die, I won’t grant him a graceful nor merciful death.  
  
I stepped outside the dungeons, I was expecting to find the library dark, but the warm sun of the morning was already filling the whole room, I guess **I did** overstay at Julian’s…    
The warm sun rays hitted my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying a little bit of it... I needed a moment of peace like this… For some reason its warmth reminded me of my aunt, her whole aura always shined like the brightest sun and her smiles were the warmest and most sincere of anyone… I guess only Asra’s smile could rival hers.  
A tear fell down my face as I smiled at the thought of them, holding my charm close to my heart as if both of them were cheering me to keep going… 

“Tia… Help me in anything you can… wherever you are” I whispered softly to myself, then taking off my mask to wipe the tears in my eyes.

A “click” sounded behind me and the door of the library was opened by a servant, letting Lucio enter, while holding some napkins on his hand and wiping his nose. I turned to see him and placed my mask on one of the desks.

“Thought you may be here.” He placed his hands on his hips.   
“The doctor needed my help.” I replied letting my hair down and brushing it a little with my fingers, having my hair tied down all day sure hurts sometimes…  
“But now you’re here. And I  **NEED** to know  **NOW** what are you planning to do, because there’s only 7 days before that stupid full moon.” Lucio said while walking up to where I was.  
“I thought the doctors said you needed to calm down those rage attacks” I crossed my arms.  
“Pfft! I know how to take care of myself!” You sure do buddy, you take so much care of yourself you caught the damn plague. “Besides, you promised to do me a luck spell” He said, lifting an eyebrow smiling.  
“It lasts hours, so I will do it the day of the ritu-”

“I’M GETTING FUCKING TIRED OF WAITING, LUNA!” Suddenly he was grabbing me by my neck, but he released me as his coughing attacks started again, dropping to his knees.

I moved aside and gave him some space… I don’t want to be near him if he is going to be releasing that much blood, I inspected if my neck was good and then addressed him.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how rituals work. And if you kill me you won’t get the opportunity to meet with this “individual”.” I looked down on him from my nose. I know I’m basically playing with fire when downtalking him, but damn it feels good to do it regardless.

Lucio snarled but couldn’t do anything as his coughing became worse, his servants quickly helping him get on his feet again and helping him sit on one of the chairs. 

“I’m going to keep working on the potions. I have… some that still need work.” Walked past Lucio and his servants as they only watched me go.   
“And you’re just going to leave me alone in here?!” I opened the door and turned to him.  
“You have your servants at your side, I think that's enough company for you.” I said and then stepped outside, closing the library’s door to make my way to my room, where I had some of the ingredients for the potions. And of course, Salazar followed me from a distance, carefully watching every turn I made while walking.

After reaching my room I removed the clothes from the dungeon to put on something more comfortable, at least while I work on the potions and wait for Lucio to throw a tantrum with an excuse on why I should go and talk to him.  
Fortunately, the rest of the morning I was left unbothered, only leaving the room when I was hungry and went to grab some fruits from the kitchen, I guess working for Lucio has “ _ some _ ” perks, huh? Bartolomeo helped me fetch some things I needed, then staying on top of my head or perched on my shoulder as always.

“What do you think, Tolo? Think this is strong enough to…” I glanced to the sides and then signaled a beheading with my hand.

He jumped to my arm and smelled the potion, clicking his beak and nodding in approval.

“Great” I carefully sealed the bottle and placed it with the others. “I had never done that many potions since  _ that _ time, do you remember, Tolo?” I asked him, moving my arm closer to my face, he nodded and cawed at me. “Yeah, I’ll never forgive him for making that stupid “sale” for winter.”

He then flew to the window, pecking on the glass for me to open it, after doing so he took flight outside for around some minutes. I noticed the gardens looked… a little weird today, maybe the servants haven’t got the time to trim the bushes? Probably Lucio is making them do other stuff besides what they were hired for.   
Besides that… I’m strangely enjoying this view, even though the memories I have of it are hurting me. It’s been some days since I’ve experienced a little bit of peace like this… so much I sat on the floor and closed my eyes-

“ _you cannot escape your destiny”  
_ _  
_I opened my eyes and ran my eyes through the room, no one was here besides me... but I swear I heard… I heard _her_ voice… her demanding and vile voice. Exactly as how she sounded in my nightmare… but as much as I inspected the room, there was no sight of her.  
  
What could she mean by “destiny”? Why is that phrase stuck so much in my head? Lots of thoughts filled my mind thinking about what she meant by that… Is our family bound to a destiny? Am I destined for something? I certainly don’t know… and I wish I could have auntie here to clear my thoughts… 

“Bwak”

I let out a yip and turned around to see Bartolomeo perched on the window while looking at me, then clicking his beak and flying towards my shoulder.

“You scared me… I was...thinking about some stuff.” I rubbed his beak with my index. “No need to worry.”

He cooed shaking his body, he definitely knows when something’s not ok, and this case is no different. Sometimes I don’t even need to tell him exactly what I feel, but… a little chat doesn’t hurt anyone.

I walked up to the bed and sat on the bed, a yawn suddenly taking hold of me. “I guess I need a little nap…” I removed my shoes and accommodated myself between the sheets, just a quick nap and… I’ll continue…  
  


-  
  


“Wake up” Hmm? Who…? “Please w…e up…. Cou…..cio is wa….ing-” I opened my eyes slowly and turned to see Salazar standing in front of the bed.  
“What?” Was the only thing I could say.  
“Count Lucio would like you to join him and the countess for dinner” He said, turning on his heel and opening the door. “I will escort you there when you’re ready.” Saying that he closed the door and I, begrudgingly, changed clothes and brushed my hair.  
  
“ _Huh… My bangs are really getting longer… I should trim tomorrow”_ I thought while brushing them, they almost cover my eyes entirely. I tried to put them a little aside and let my hair down.

Lucio greeted me with his hand when I entered the dining room, Nadia and I exchanged glances as I seated in the middle of the large table, in silence as a servant placed a plate in front of me, Lucio breaking the silence soon after.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, songstress.” He said while placing a hand on his chest. “From the bottom of my  _ humble _ heart.” Since when is he a comedian?   
“I finished the potions, if that's what you wanted to hear.” I took a bite from my plate without making eye contact with him. “I’m sure you’re tired of me telling you to be patient, but it's true.”   
Nadia snorted softly while she ate and Lucio crossed his arms, pouting like a little kid. “I was wondering when I could see your lightshow again, I’m getting bored of the few performers that are left.”   
I opened my mouth to say answer, but decided to keep it to myself and just sighed. “Working at the dungeons leaves me tired sometimes”.  
“Then don’t go for a day and perform for me, is that easy!” Yeah, because you’re not the one putting leeches on people. 

I kept silence and ate what was on my plate, excusing myself when I finished so I could go and see Julian. 

After taking the potions from my room and getting escorted to the library I was ready to go, putted on both my suit and my mask and descended to the dungeons, it was pretty much the same as always, both doctors and nurses not caring if I was there, except Julian who waved at me from the other side of the place.

“Perfect timing, darling” He said, closing a jar of leeches. “I was about to er, do a little test.” The man beside him, had his whole arm covered in leeches sucking up his blood like little eyeless vampires. “Were you able to finish them?”   
“Yep” I took one of the bottles from my bag, opened it and smelled it first… Ice rose. I carefully held the man's head in one hand and leaned the contents of the bottle on his mouth, letting him drink the whole thing as Julian watched for any kind of reaction it may produce.

The man sighed relieved and opened his eyes, seeing us both with more energy… but still looking at the verge of death.

“Fascinating…” Julian let out while admiring the potion’s work. “I really do hope this works…”  
“Yeah… me too” I said placing the bottle back inside.   
“Now let’s try with the other guy, the annoying one.”  
I snorted “Annoying is a compliment for him.” 

Julian and I approached Ragde’s bed, he was sleeping heavily and his skin was now looking paler than before, and most importantly:  _ weaker _ .

“Could you wake him up and give him the potion while I go grab the other leeches?” Julian said as I smiled behind my mask.  
“Sure.” 

My heart began beating fast as I approached the guy and ran my fingers through his face… I have him here… defenceless and at my mercy. I softly caressed the face I once loved kissing, and now I wanted to smash to the ground.

“Wake up.” I said in a low voice and slammed my hand on the table, waking him up unceremoniously.   
“What the-!” He screamed while waking up and turned to see me.  
“The Doctor is going to try a new method, so I’m going to give you a potion to make you feel better.” I said with the same low voice. 

I took out another bottle, opening it and immediately getting the smell of burnt sandalwood,  _ this is the poison _ . I placed my hand behind the man’s head and he watched me carefully as I approached the liquid to his lips.

“...Smells funny.” He said while locking eyes with the bottle.  
“Not much of a difference with some other remedies.” I said shrugging off the suspicion, and letting the drink enter his mouth.

With just one gulp, he suddenly tried to move me aside, but I kept my grip on his head as I forced him to drink the poison… just a little more… just a little mor-

“AH!” I let out as the man pushed me and I almost fell, but the bottle fell to the ground, breaking instantly as the smell of it grew.

He turned to the broken shards, wiped some of the liquid left on his lips and instantly launched himself to grab me, why isn’t he tied down?! I could have sworn he was tied!

“You… You…. YOU BITCH!” He tried to approach me and I punched his face, but he didn’t give up and grabbed my other fist as I tried to punch him again. “You thought you were going to kill me, didn’t you?! You thought I wouldn't be able to see who you are?!”  
“GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!!” I screamed as he tried to get ahold of me, putting me against the wall and everyone watched what was happening.

He took the beak of my mask and pulled it hard, I tried to hold it in place but he lifted it all the way up, and threw it on the ground, leaving me exposed to him.

“You stupid… stupid pig… I KNEW IT WAS YOU FROM THE FUCKING BEGGINING!  **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!** ” His screams resonated in the whole room and this hurted him… coughing lots of blood on my face and suit.  
“GET AWAY GET AWAY!!” I panicked and kicked him, but as he was gripping hard on my arms there was little I could do besides scream for help.  
“You really thought you could get rid of me, but guess what?! If I’m dying  _ I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME _ ” He yelled and more blood poured on my exposed face.  
“LEAVE HER ALONE, MOTHERFUCKER!” Julian pulled and threw him to the ground, punching him for that as I was trying to clean the blood from my face, scared of being contaminated by him...

**_~T o b e C o n t i n u e d~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas came early, and I'm delivering you pain with this chapter ;w; Last chapter was the most intense and I tried to keep a little bit of tension in this one too, also! Next chapter will be the last of the story (+ One or Two epilogues of Asra/Aunt Jann) I hope this can be enough for the moment :'3 so wait patiently for the next chapter! 
> 
> Also! In this chapter Luna sings a translated version of "Karmadame" by Zoé (Yeah I like their music ok?💜)
> 
> Anyways~ Have a great day/night and take lots of care uwu


	9. Irreversible Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A panicked and speechless Luna gets treated by Julian. Their carefully planned murder has failed, and now they must bear the consequences of their actions... But do they really deserve such painful fate?

Some doctors had to pull Julian off from the fight, still throwing insults to Ragde as he was dragged aside. He then turned to me and quickly took me inside his office, slamming the door shut behind us.

“Are you ok?! What did he do to you?!” He worriedly inspected me, wiping erratically away the blood from my face and grabbing a bucket he had with water. “How do you feel??” He noticed my shivering and took his mask off. “Luna…?”  
“I… He… He did.... I was…” I muttered while tears were falling down my face. Am I… going to get the plague…?   
“Breathe in, breathe out, everything is ok Luna, you’ll be ok. I will clean you up and you will be fine.” He unbuttoned the upper part of my suit and began wiping away the smears of blood I had… “There, there… Don’t worry ok? Nothing bad will happen…” He bit his lip “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you”  
“Julian…” my lips were trembling so much I couldn’t say anything, only jumping to hug him as I cried on his chest, he returned the hug and slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

We stayed like that for some moments until my trembling stopped, moving away slowly from him and sniffing. 

“I’m sorry… I panicked and… he…” Not even now I can manage to tell him the truth.  
“It’s ok Luna, you did what you could… who would think that bastard still had some energy on him…I don’t now what the fuck got into him… but I certainly wasn’t going to let him touch you.” Julian said angrily and then turned to see me, blushing instantly and turning to face the wall. “Er… Luna… could you button your suit please? I... forgot to do it after I cleaned you…” 

I realized my chest was exposed and quickly buttoned the suit back on again, my face turning a little red as he had seen me like that.

“Done… now… are you… sure I won’t get the plague…?”   
“Sure as my years of studying medicine, his blood didn’t touch your eyes or mouth… so as far as I’m concerned, you’ll be ok.”   
“Ok… I believe y- ow!” I felt something on one of the sides of my suit, quickly slapping that place, a red beetle crawled out of my suit and Julian squashed it with his foot.   
"Damn, those beatles are everywhere these days…"   
"I think it bit me..."   
"Er... don't worry, they are not venomous" Julian shrugged it off and got up "I think it's better for you to take the day off… try to rest"   
"Are you sure…?"   
"Totally" He went out and took my mask from the ground, taking it inside and cleaning it before giving it to me. "But uhm, I'm going to accompany you"  
"Accompany me? Why?"   
"Why, I can't let you go alone after what happened! And I uhm, I also want to make sure you make it safe to your room" He carefully placed the mask on my face, making sure it was secured. "Also as my thanks for yesterday and everything you've done for me, Luna…"

I lowered my eyes and rubbed my arm "Thank you… for rescuing me. I'll be careful next time" Although he doesn’t have anything to thank me for… I’ve only brought him problems...  
"Let's hope there will be no next time, now. Come with me" 

Julian and I exited the room and the dungeons, him keeping me close as we walked all the way to my room.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" Salazar yelled from behind and I answered.  
"He is taking me to my room-"   
"-She needs to rest, and I'm making sure she makes it safely there."  
"..." 

Now with Salazar following us from behind we couldn't talk about anything… but small flashes of what had just happened invaded my mind… the amount of adrenaline and excitement I was feeling before that was overthrown for fear and anxiety… and especially, remorse.  
Yet again my plans failed,I fucked it over. And the worst… I let Julian get into a fight with _him_ and I put the both of us in danger… It's all my fault…

"Julian I… I'm sorry" I couldn’t bear the guilt no more and stopped my steps.  
"Er, For what?" Julian turned around to face me. “Luna?”  
"For making you help me and put yourself in danger…"   
"Nonsense! You were in danger and I was not going to let you get attacked by any mad man!" He softly smiled at me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "You are too good to die in this place Luna… and I uhm, recommend you stop helping me as a nurse"   
"What? I can still do it!"   
"I know, but I don't want you to be in more danger like today"   
"And what if you are the one in need of help? I can be there and help you."   
"I will be fi-"  
"-No you won't! You need someone to help you!" 

Julian sighed and stopped. 

"Fine, but we will be extra careful from now on, ok?"   
"...Ok" 

After leaving me at my room, I took out the suit and climbed on the bed, curling and covering myself with the blankets… I don’t want anyone to come here, I feel so scared… so fragile.  
My mind began swirling around, everything in the room felt like moving in circles so much I couldn’t even try to get up from the bed, like forcing me to stay down, covered with the bed sheets like a cocoon… until I lost consciousness.

Minutes, maybe hours passed by as I slept. For some moments I was able to open my eyes, only to fall asleep again seconds later.  
Asra’s image came to my mind as I called to him unconsciously… he had his back turned on me, I could hear some mumbling but couldn’t make up my mind on what he was saying… I ran up to him and hugged his back, crying hard on his back.

 _“...u….n..a..?_ ” Parts of his voice could be heard

I tried to speak but no word left my throat.

 _"Is…..th…..t………..y…..u…..?_ ” He turned around to see me, our eyes meeting again and both of us sharing a smile.

But this was certainly no sweet dream, as with a blink, Asra’s image faded on the darkness that was surrounding us the entire time… leaving me alone again...floating in the empty void that I was so done with.  
I hugged myself and closed my eyes again, maybe if I ask for Asra he will come… he will always come for me… and I need him… 

Behind me, an increasing laughter began to appear, making me open my eyes and look from my shoulder… The void had disappeared, leaving me in the middle of a obsidian temple… a red circle with familiar patterns lay on the floor, and in front of it, A large throne with those thorny vines all over it, with an older woman sitting on it… and the laughter I heard, coming from her mouth.

 _“The time has come for you, child”_ She said while standing up, approaching the circle. _“Embrace my legacy, our roots…”_ said lifting her left hand. **_“...Or die by my will”_** With one of her fingers she moved me to the center of the circle, not being able to move again to escape.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
**_“CHOOSE.”_ **She demanded while the same thorny vines began moving through my legs, restraining me even more.   
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU OR ANYBODY FROM THAT HOUSE! YOU WERE NEVER MY FAMILY AND I WON’T BE YOUR PUPPET AGAIN!” with my free hands I began burning the vines on my legs… but more appeared from above, holding my hands still.  
_“Then you choose_ **_death_ ** _.”_ She said with a disgruntled face… setting the circle on fire while I burned in the middle of it.  
  
The flames burned every inch of my skin, restraining me from air or even a way to escape… until I fell on the floor of the Palace room and woke up from that nightmare, scaredly moving away the blankets until I was free from them.

I breathed slowly as the sun rays hitted my face… It’s morning already.  
Tolo flew to my leg, inspecting me preoccupied…. Was it all just a dream? It surely felt like a very long nightmare… Ragde’s attack on the dungeons, Julian fighting for me, Asra… my grandma…

Yeah… yeah it’s probably that was all just another of those nightmares… probably the smell of the potions made me hallucinate all of that, there’s no way I g-

“Wh...What i- no.. no…”

I let out a gasp when I saw my reflection on the window… is it just me… or my eyes…? No, no this can’t be… this can’t be… this can’t be this can’t be this can’t be-

I got up from the floor and almost launched myself to the mirror, holding my own face with my hands as the realization kicked in… tears began falling down my face as my reflection showed what I feared the most… my sclera being tainted red… I… I contracted the plague…

 _"...One of telltale symptoms is the red sclera, it starts a day after infection…”_ Julian’s voice resonated on my head.

Devastated, broken and crying I fell to the ground, sobbing as I blamed myself for this… this was exactly what I feared would happen, me getting the fucking plague before I was able to escape...Now there was no way to run away from this… This… This is my death sentence… for all the things I did…   
Valdemar is going to tie me down… They will put Julian to “trea- Julian…. no… no…. He doesn’t have to see me.. no… everyone but him.  
  
I grabbed the blanket and covered myself again, If I stay here long enough… no one will notice… I won't die down there… I can’t… Why did this have to happen to me?! I just wanted to live a happy life! I should have escaped with Asra when I had the chance… I don't want to die… why is fate being so cruel to me?! Why can't I just be with him?! I just wanted to be happy… I never asked to suffer this much… 

Why is it that every time I think something goes in my favor everything gets fucked up?! 

My stomach began hurting like hell, like something was burning on my skin and I threw the blankets and my top off… and I found that damn mark, its design had somehow become bigger and I remembered seeing the same symbol in my dream…  
And then it hit me, this is a curse… I was cursed and that's why she was so obsessed with “fate”... she knew I was going to die anyway.

  
  
Two days have passed, my eyes are still red… I’m exhausted from crying all day and night, and I’m starving. I rejected Lucio’s invitation earlier though, excusing myself with “meditating” for the ritual… I’m not even sure if I’ll still be alive by then… I’m feeling weaker and weaker and large red veins that look like blood dripping appeared on my weak arms as I rot in that room, isolated from the outside.   
...But my stomach is killing me, I need to eat something quickly… one way or another.  
  
I put on some clothes, covering my arms with the long black gloves from the suit, and carefully brushing my bangs… letting them cover my eyes completely as a way to disguise the red sclera… at least that can work before it turns worse.  
I carefully moved around the palace, avoiding the servants as I walked straight to the kitchen… trying hard not to fall or accidentally walk into someone...thankfully no one but the main chef was there.

“Oh, dear! The Counts just ended their meal. I’m sorry.” He said while holding a huge pile of plates.  
“I was… occupied these days… But I’ll appreciate it if you could give me some food… please.” I tried making my voice sound as normal as possible.  
“Of course of course” He moved around the kitchen grabbing some stuff, then handing me a plate with some food. “Take this with you, I know the count can be a little… _pain in the ass,_ so please take thi- My gods… look how pale your skin looks…” I gulped… is it so evident? “You poor little thing… Let me give you more food ok? You need to recover that energy” He said while placing more food on the plate… but thankfully he didn’t assume it's the plague..

Now with my plate of food I made my way to my room again, carefully balancing the stuff and trying not to fall… I wish I could move the bangs but I can’t… They are my only cover from this… 

“I thought you were still in your room.” A voice said behind me, stopping me in the moment. “You know Count Lucio doesn’t want you to wander around alone, especially right now.”  
“I know... I just wanted to eat something… I’m starving, you know?” I answered as he approached me.  
Salazar brushed it off “Anyways, the Count requests your presence at this moment.” I gulped again… what does that bitch want right now?!  
“Can he wait? I’m hungry.” I avoided his gaze. “Just let me eat something and I’ll go.”

Salazar sighed and let me enter my room where I was able to eat, at least enough to keep me with enough energy.

I took a quick glance at the mirror, fixing my bangs before I went out to see Lucio… although I would prefer simply not doing so, I know I can’t make him _too mad_ for my own safety… even though I may have some hours or days left… I prefer dying from this stupid thing than from that claw.  
Expecting to see him in that pompous chair he had, this time he was at the veranda, looking at the gardens and the morning sky, while two big white dogs sat beside him, both of them lifting their snouts when we entered.

"Mylord-"  
"It was about time you showed up." Lucio interrupted Salazar. "Valdemar told me you had an _accident_ in the dungeons."   
"Ah… a-about that…" I tried not to panic, this could go very bad…   
"I hope nothing bad happened-" He turned to see us, opening his mouth but closing it confused when looking at my direction "...Since when your hair covers your eyes?" Oh no.  
"I-Its part of the ritual!" I tried to think about something, at least I know he will gulp down whatever I may say. "I needed to.. Uhm… meditate. The hair helps block the light entering my eyes while I meditate! You know, only seeing darkness… and stuff.” 

Lucio frowned and thought about for a second "You do some weird magic"   
"What? Were you expecting something more dramatic?" I crossed my arms.  
Lucio noticed I had gloves on and lifted an eyebrow. "And those are for...?"  
"...Keeping myself safe, I don't want to touch something that may be infected-" I sneezed and covered myself with my hands "...I'm a little propense to getting colds" 

As we continued talking, I could feel some fever starting on me… And I didn't want to pass out in front of him… but thankfully Valdemar requested to talk to him and I took the opportunity to leave to my room, where as soon as my body hitted the mattress I lost all consciousness again…   
It was a rough day and night… one time I woke up only to throw up blood in the cauldron I had… and then fall asleep again, and repeat.

I could feel Tolo worrying more about it… He knows what’s going on and flies around cawing wildly when I wake up and cuddles with me anytime I pass out from exhaustion… I can feel him wanting to do something to help me… but his company is enough at the moment…

  
  
It's been four days… Julian came last night to see me… he was worried I hadn't gone to see him these days… of course I was afraid of him knowing what was happening and brushed it off saying I was very occupied…

"Oh… I see, uhm... don't hesitate to call for my help if you need me, ok? I just… uhm wanted to make sure you were doing fine..." 

His worried voice repeats in my head like if it's torturing me for rejecting his help… just thinking about it makes my heart sink in and the tears flood my eyes again…   
And Asra… everytime I think about him I want to run to his loving arms, I feel desperate to call him or answer him but there's nothing I can do… I don’t even have enough energy to go to the gardens anymore. It's better if he just... forgets about me… And goes on with his life…

Because I definitely can't see the light anymore… all hope I had of getting out of here is gone… gone like my will to live or find a solution… and why should I even try? I’m dying slowly and I can’t change that back… I can’t go back and fix my mistakes.   
  
Tolo is also getting more anxious… sometimes I can see him taking some of his own feathers off… It hurts me to see him like this. He doesn’t deserve to go through this with me, I have to make sure he will be ok without me…   
In a last effort I pulled myself out from the bed, Bartolomeo can feel Asra’s magic and fly towards him… but first I’ll write a letter. I took out a page from my songbook and wrote a letter on the other side.

" _Dear Asra…"_

I wrote everything I wanted to tell Asra before… I apologized for not answering… for not escaping on time with him... For involving him in this mess… I had to stop for moments because I just couldn't stop crying. I wished this couldn’t have ended this way… but this was all my stupid fault.  
After writing it, I carefully folded it. Tolo was near and I petted his head smiling weakly, him nuzzling with my hand in response… then I took out the lace from my hair and tied the letter to one of Tolo's legs.  
  
"Bartolomeo… please find Asra… and deliver this to him… and please, stay there with him… dont come back here…" Tears began to fall down my eyes… I don’t feel ready to say goodbye… but I have to.

He cawed furiously while moving his wings, like arguing that he wouldn’t leave me alone.

"I SAID GO! DONT COME BACK NEITHER OF YOU! JUST GO AND LIVE!!" 

I opened the window and he stood there, still cawing angrily.

"Tolo… please… just go…" 

He looked at the letter, to me and then outside… I could feel this hurted him a lot… it hurts me too but… I can't let him stay and see me die…   
Tolo approached the window, took a last glance at me… and took flight, leaving the palace, wherever Asra may be, and towards safety.

My throat began hurting and I fell to my knees coughing blood… and my lips let out his name again and again… until I passed out on the floor.  
  
  


"Songstress… please wake up…"   
  
A voice calling…. But I feel too weak to answer.

"Please, the Count has requested a performance" 

Salazar moved me and I opened my eyes to see him… only for him to back down immediately.

"...I'll inform the Count"   
"Wait!" I begged and coughed "Please… please don't do it…"  
"Why should I not do it? I can get sick if I touch you!”  
“Please… I don’t want to… to die down there…” I cried out.

Salazar looked at me and sighed. “...Fine. The Count still would like to have a word with you.”  
"I will do it… don't worry…" I tried lifting myself, but failed miserably.

Salazar then helped me get up, taking mercy on me but carefully avoiding to touch any of my exposed skin.

"If you say so…" 

I began to mindlessly walk to the salon.. The place where Lucio was waiting for me. After some minutes we were able to get there… a sweet melody was playing and made me immediately open the door, I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Since when Nadia plays music so… beautiful…?   
I opened my eyes… and I saw Asra in front of me… Asra and his beautiful and welcoming arms open for me… is he here for me…? After everything I did? He forgave me?

" _As...ra…_ " I lifted my arms and smiled as I slowly approached him… He smiled at me and waited for me... and then, the whole world turned into that void again… But this time I felt my body hit the floor… I couldn't see anything… or move… is this how I die…? Is this the end…? 

I can hear some gibberish… it's a lot of people… and now the voices are fading away, until its complete silence. No music, no piano… just deafening silence.

**_[The next part is from Julian's POV]_ **

"Doctor 069. I believe you have a new patient" The sudden interruption of my reading almost made me jump from my seat. It was Valdemar, their creepy shadowy figure standing right at the door of my office. “I believe there’s space for one more patient, so hurry up and take the body for examination.” They turned on their heel and walked away.  
  
Sighing, I placed my mask on again… I would love to ask Luna for help… but I don't understand why she rejected me last night… especially since she asked me to keep helping me… I need to pay her a visit later, there’s definitely something wrong going on.  
Still, another day, another patient to treat. Last night I was able to make the doctors send that bastard to Lazareth and burn alive… I’ll never forgive him for attacking Luna, her soft and scared face was all I needed to murder that guy. I hope she was able to rest and calm down.

I walked to see this new person while counting mentally how many leeches I should use this time… I’m thinking about starting with five and giving them one of Luna’s potions.

A white blanket surrounded the small body I had in front... A child maybe? And some traces of pink hair were coming out from it… I...I don't like where this is going. I gulped and slowly removed the cloth from their face… only to discover my dear Luna… her eyes closed… her beautiful skin now sickly pale and full of blood marks.  
I gasped out of surprise and cupped her face between my hands… no… this can't be happening… Not you… anyone but you-

"Luna… Luna please wake up... Please, please tell me this is a joke…" I tried moving her.

No answer… I placed a hand on her chest… no heartbeat… no no no no- 

"No… Luna… please don't…" I took my mask off, I don’t care about it right now, I need to help my dear.

I broke into tears right there… how could this happen?! It's my fault… it's my damn fault she contracted the plague… I selfishly asked her to help me and she… oh she kindly did it… I wasn't able to protect her and now she lays dead… another victim of this cruel plague…

"Hmm, I guess she couldn't resist any longer. Prepare her for the Lazaret, Doctor." Valdemar said while standing in front of the table…   
"No… she is not dead she is just-"   
"She is not breathing. She is dead." They answered coldly. "Now let's move on, the next boat there is going off in 30 minutes."   
"Can I please… have a moment with her…?" I begged… I don’t believe this is the end.  
"Oh of course, say your goodbyes to your ex nurse." Valdemar laughed it off and dissapeared

As the procedure said… I carefully inspected her body, but I can't do this. Everytime I touched her skin, the memory of the first time we met came to my mind, her smile, her voice, her energy… all gone.  
  
"Doctor, hurry up." Valdemar appeared out of nowhere. “We got more patients, you know?”  
"I want to deliver her personally… it's the last thing I can do for her-"  
"Just throw her with the others." Valdemar rolled their cold eyes, for them it may be nothing… but she was the only one I was able to feel calmed around, a ray of sunshine in these tragic times.  
  
I caressed her cheek… how could a beautiful being like her end up with a fate like this… I can still hear her soft voice sing to me… the calming vibe she brought to my dreadful soul like a pure angel washing away my sins...

"...I owe it to her." Valdemar shrugged it off and went away, so I guess they are letting me do this. 

I placed my mask on again and carefully draped her small body with the cloth… and carried her on my arms as I left the palace towards the docks… thinking about how I was not able to protect her… and how now she would be able to rest in peace… sometimes the tears would fog my eyes and land on the white cloth… and I would check her… just in case she would come back, just in case this was all a misunderstanding and she was fine… but it’s not.

It is a silent morning today… not even the birds are singing today, even the streets are filled with a deafening silence as if the whole city was mourning her. Only the waves crashing on the ashy beach could be heard as I arrived, and the warm sun rising up as a witness of this tragedy… How am I even going to tell her loved ones that she died? Am I going to be the only one who remembers how good she was? Will I be the next one? 

"Hurry up man, we have more bodies to burn." The man on the boat said… and next to him a pile of bodies, some of them still alive, trying to move but too weak to do anything  
"Please… treat her carefully…" 

I placed Luna on top of them, taking a small glance of her face before the boat took off to that dreadful place… The Lazareth, the place of rest for all plague victims… and I was left there, alone as the waves washed my boots. I feel… powerless, devastated and impotent... she couldn’t have a proper burial that celebrated what once was a wonderful being...

Tears were starting to leak off my mask… I couldn't believe this was happening… My dear Luna… that precious little songstress who I became friends with… who had so much ahead of her rather than being another number on the record… 

Why… Why did this had to happen…

**_[The next part is in Luna's POV]_ **

I can hear again… waves of water… I can smell the salty air… and I can feel… a wet wooden floor moving side to side.

I open my eyes and sit… I'm in the middle of the ocean in a small boat that sails itself off to some direction, the sea mixes itself with the starry night above me and the stars have never looked so near before… I should be confused on where I am… but for some reason I know exactly where I'm going.  
A small wooden port begins to appear in the horizon as my boat approaches it… and I can see two tall figures waving at me… 

I know where I'm going… I'm finally going home.

And as soon as my boat touches land, I launch myself to hug Wendy and my dear tia, who were eagerly waiting for me… and I couldn't be more happy to see them again...  
  
"Mija... My darling..." I heard her say as she cupped my face, and Wendy behind her giving me her brightest smile.  
  
"Tia, Wendy... I missed you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**~ The End. ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by until the end of this story ;w; I honestly can't believe that I finished this :'3 but don't worry! This won't be my last story UwU I'm already planning more of my baby Luna and their loved ones 💜💜 And also! Wait patiently for the Asra Epilogue! Even though chapter 9 is "the end" I'm still writing that epilogue finally tying down what happened with Luna before the events of the game :3
> 
> Again thank you so much for taking your time to read it and give love to my baby💜🥺🥺🥺🥺 See you next time!
> 
> Edit: I'll put here the link for a drawing I made in conmmemoration of the last chapter uwu
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKxZzLnF9a9/?igshid=gwy0aitto044


End file.
